


Falling into the Cold Sea

by Kazekaitou



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Art by teamvanessacloud, F/M, Romance, Shitennou, Silver Millennium Era, charlie is chaotic evil, the sil mil is like the titanic you know how this ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazekaitou/pseuds/Kazekaitou
Summary: With the knowledge that her daughter has a soul bond to the Prince of Earth, Queen Serenity sends Venus to spy on the Elysian Court. Sil Mil, mostly cannon, Kunzite/Venus is primary pairing.  Princess Serenity/Prince Endymion is mentioned fairly frequently, with occasional mentions of other shitennou and group.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teamvanessacloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamvanessacloud/gifts).

> Written for Senshi & Shitennou Reverse Minibang 2019 for the Lovely Vanessa and her art. The actual scene for the picture that inspired this whole journey isn't near until the end. Thanks to Coppercrane for the betaing, to the discord and all the love and support and shenanigans the minibang provides on a yearly basis. 
> 
> I'm really excited to share this work, please share your thoughts in the comments below, I'd love to hear about what you all think.

The locals called it the Goddess’ Peak- a ceremonial trail up to the highest elevation on the moon, to be only used in moments of spiritual exploration or awakening. It had no markers, just a tiny shack at the bottom of the trail, to store items unneeded for the journey. 

The tradition was scripted, nothing was to be brought on the journey, no clothes, no shoes, no water. It took a day to reach the top, called for a second day of prayer and then a return from the summit. 

“We will be here waiting.” Luna said gently near her feet, as Queen Serenity looked up the Lunarian mountainside. The edges of sunlight were peeking from behind giving the mountain an ethereal glow. She gave a curt nod, shedding her white robe and finally taking down her long silvery hair, removing the twin buns that were her custom. To go before the gods, to make requests meant to be humble. They already knew _ her, _there was no need to be anything but the woman she was, unadorned.

The beginning of the trail was overgrown, small pale grasses popping up between white and cream rocks, moon dust rising from her bare feet like iridescent glitter with each step. She walked barefoot, trying to avoid sharp rocks that would cut her feet. She would not succeed through the entirety of the journey, this she already knew. The trail was not maintained, maybe because Lunarians prided themselves on stubbornness or sacrifice, making it easy wasn’t the point. While the slope started off simple, it transitioned into a steeper grade, though the trail curved the mountain it never rose to a full climb. Occasionally a tree would provide shade from the midday sun. She continued at a slow pace, from the first moments of sun, to when the dusk faded and left the blue tinge of earthlight to illuminate her path. 

Occasionally on her journey, she turned to look at the way she came, she could see the white glow of her kingdom behind her, the palace rising above the bustling city glimmering with the beauty and magic it possessed. Beyond that was the Sea of Serenity stretching to the horizon. She could name historic buildings, the parks, the people who lived there by name, and seeing it from afar reminded her of the mystic beauty of the world, and why she had come to this place on the very outskirts of the land she ruled. 

The summit came into view at last. The ritual spot for prayer was marked with a circle of perfect moonstone orbs, each reflecting the blues of the earth with the iridescent shimmers of magic locked within. She did not rest and did not hesitate to fall to her knees in the middle of the circle, prostrating herself against the dusty ground as she began her prayer. 

She spoke of the darkness that came before her, that existed since the birth of the gods themselves. She spoke of her people and her love for them, her desire for their safety. She spoke of the uprisings on the kingdom of the sky, the one she swore to watch, and wait until Chaos returned. She spoke of the need for power. With every word the circle of stones glow became stronger until the light between the orbs became so bright they could be seen from the city itself, forming a brilliant beam that shot into the sky. She still continued to pray. She asked for hope, she asked for a weapon, for something to stop the force of darkness that sat in the distance, waiting for their vulnerability. She spoke of her fear of what could come, the rumors that her kingdom could fall into the darkness in the not so distant future.

When she did look into the sky - even though all she could see was blinding white light - she raised her hands to stand in confidence that she was being heard, continuing the words that came from her heart. And then something appeared in front of her, a crystalline starseed so pure it amplified the magic of her prayers, it hovered in front of her, a golden starseed right above it, smaller and twinkling warm as the midday sun.

She reached out her hands, stunned into silence, and the silver soul traveled towards her stomach, turning smaller and it pressed against her stomach until it disappeared into her womb. As soon as the silver light had vanished, the golden one streaked across the sky, as if it needed to know that she was safe before it continued its journey.

The light vanished then, and she fell to her knees exhausted, gripping pale dirt, her eyes so used to the bright light that she could see nothing else. She laid there for a long while, and with only contrast returning, her clear vision gone. She couldn’t see the earthlight, she did not know if the sun rose, she cried unsure if this was temporary or permanent, though she did not dare ask for more from the ancients. Eventually, logical thought prevailed through exhaustion and thirst, that she must travel, return down the path, return to her kingdom. That unless she moved, she would die here on the mountaintop and would not be able to utilize the gifts she had been given. 

She told herself to breathe, to take each step slow and careful, to feel the grasses beneath her feet and that the pain of rocks and dirt was a reminder she was on the path, and headed back. She could not see her kingdom glowing at her, she did not see the worried eyes of her feline advisors waiting below for her to make the return trek. She just slowly stepped, her mind full of wonderment and confusion, words lost to physical sensation in the silence and the darkness of the return.

She did not know how much time had passed when she felt a hand take her own to pull a sleeve of a robe against her skin. She did not notice the goosebumps that had formed in the cold night air. She barely registered the warmth of a cup of broth in her hands and gentle encouragement for her to drink. She knew the voice, the figure with the dark wavy hair and bright eyes, who called her Sere and brushed back her long silver hair, tangled and dusty from the journey.

She followed their words, and looked around in the small shed, as the warm liquid hit her stomach and thought began to return. She took deep breaths as the human forms shifted back into a feline, pressing themselves against her legs, climbing into her lap, waiting.

After a long while Serenity spoke. “I am with child.”

She said nothing else, simply finished the drink and stumbled towards a small cot that barely fit in the space, and fell immediately into a slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is artwork for this chapter which contains upper body nudity no nipples. As this is rated for general audiences, the image can be seen [here. ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/184713977@N03/ChNf0P)


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone knew the Queen of the silver seas, everyone had seen the stares that had calmed armies, had heard the clear voice that commanded the solar system. Even tempered, she ruled fairly and was slow to react. She allowed things to unfold until she was needed, and did not intervene a second before necessary. The princess of Venus knew all of this about Queen Serenity and had pledged to protect the Queen’s child with her own life. Because of this, she had watched the Queen from when she’d been a young girl, listening to her words of instruction, which were sparse, necessary and with the clear command she possessed. 

So when the Queen requested her to her chambers, alone, it meant subtlety, and something of utmost importance.

The doors to the Queen’s living space were unremarkable compared to the lavish beauty of the Palace. It had been designed to reflect the natural beauty of this planetary moon, pure whites, silver and gold inlays, high ceilings held up by intricately carved pillars. Tapestries and paintings of the nine kingdoms adorned the halls by the greatest artists of the solar system. Yet the Queen chose simple doors with silver fixtures, nothing spoke of who resided within. Some theorized it was for safety, but Venus knew she took nothing extra for herself, always remembering a gentle humility which made her the Queen she was.

At Venus’ touched the silver knob opened, revealing Queen Serenity in her chambers, her soft, genuine smile always putting her at ease, even if she couldn’t forget her place. Silver hair was still styled in its customary buns, her formal wear on from a long day. 

“Come.”

They walked across the space to the balcony, past plush chairs and a tray of tea, where the Queen stared upwards at the blue orb in the sky in silence. The planet this moon orbited, the reflection of its blue light cast an aura on every part of this white marble kingdom. 

“I have a mission for you Venus.”

Venus nodded, watching her face, unreadable, perfect, as she stared into the vastness of space. 

“My daughter’s soul is bound to the Prince of Earth.” 

Venus’ surprise displayed itself clearly on her face but the Queen remained impassive, never looking away from the planet above.“My queen? The Prince of Earth?”

“I have spoken with the gods about my daughter, Venus, and I fear--” The Queen shook her head, not speaking more. “You must go to Earth. You must use your skills to infiltrate the ranks of the Elysian Kingdom and report everything you find, I need to know him so I may know what to do next.”

“Their souls are bound? Are you sure?”

“I would not send you to the place where Chaos lives if I did not know it as a fact. You have seen it in her, have you not?”

Venus paused, reflecting back on her charge. The quiet way she spoke of the Earth, humming songs that no one knew but her. The way she talked of plants she’d never seen, roses of deep reds, like lips, she’d say. The way she’d look up at the sky, into the Earth, speak to it at night as a girl. How she’d speak about her day, that it loved her in a way that no one else did. Serenity’s heart was steady, bright, unwavering in devotion, unlike so many others she had met. She did not doubt the Queen's words, and yet she feared them.

A bond shattered could break a soul. She had heard these things, she’d comforted widows whose hearts had left them with blank stares and no will to eat. Even the goddess of love could not remedy a love lost to the cauldron. Soul bonds made one as vulnerable as it made them whole.

The Queen's voice broke through the fear that tugged at her, her pause enough confirmation for the Queen that Venus knew what she spoke was true. “You, Soldier of Love, are the most equipped to do what I ask. Find a way into the Elysian Kingdom, find out what you can and report back. Artemis has a brief ready for you with suggested targets, use your powers wisely and become one of them.”

“But, protecting the princess?”

“This is protecting Serenity, Venus. This, learning about them, breaking the walls between our kingdoms is a must, because what comes next is unknown and all of our fates depend on it. Do you understand?”

Venus saw the way delicate hands gripped tightly the banister of the balcony. The way she stared off at the planet above to hide whatever it was she felt, whatever was going on behind silver eyes and clear commands - Venus did not know for sure, but something told her it was  _ fear.  _

Venus nodded, “Yes, My Queen,” even if she didn’t quite feel brave. She placed a hand to her chest and bowed low. Serenity turned then with a gentle smile, pushing a blonde hair behind Venus’s ear, much like a mother would do. 

“Return home soon. Serenity will miss you dearly while your gone.”

“Of course,” she stated with a nod before turning away.

Just as soon as she stepped out of the door to the chambers, a male voice greeted her. “Venus, my dear.”

“Artemis!” She looked down at the small white feline who rubbed his head against her ankle and she picked him up, continuing down the hall. “It’s good to see you.”

He purred for a moment before his green eyes looked up and captured hers with an intense stare. “You have your mission?”

She nodded. 

He nodded back, asking a little quieter, looking around them for listeners. “Did she say anything to you about why?”

“Somewhat yes. But,” she paused, “she’s not telling me everything.”

“She never does. She feels things just as deeply as her daughter, even if she doesn’t show it, and this- this has shaken her.”

“I... noticed. We’ll need to compare notes.”

“Well then, Princess, I shall be your escort to Earth.”

“You’re coming with me?”

“Luna takes domestic, I handle Earth issues. Queen Serenity wants an expert on this, and that's me.”

“Makes sense, so what’s the plan?” 

“As with all trips to Earth, our first stop will be SEASHORE.”

“Seashore?” Venus frowned, confused. “We’re going to the beach?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” The cat sighed, exasperated. “S-E-A-S-H-O-R-E. As in the Strategic Earth Agent Station for Historic Observation, Recognizance and Evaluation for Central Command?”

She shook her head, still not understanding. 

“The Earth outpost.”

“Oh! Why didn’t you just say that instead of using silly acronyms that make no sense?”

“It makes perfect sense, and I happen to like it.”

She rolled her eyes. “I bet you’re the boring one who made it up in the first place.”

Artemis was silent. “It  _ was you. _ ” She grinned towards him before she remembered, “Wait, isn’t that particular Earth outpost actually located by the sea?”

“Yes, of course. That’s another reason why SEASHORE is so aptly nam-” he stopped, having figured out the point she was making. “Alright, fine. I will admit you were not  _ technically _ wrong. We are, in fact, going to the beach.”

“Thank you,” she quipped, “just because I don’t remember the unimportant things doesn’t mean I’m not paying attention.” She moved on before he could retaliate. “So what’s the plan after that?”

“You’ll be briefed fully about it tomorrow morning.”

Venus narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she dropped him onto the floor. “How early exactly?”

“Let’s just say you should get beauty rest, dear Princess, because you’re going to need it.” He walked away with a smug flick of his tail.

Never one to be outdone, she placed her hand on her hip, huffing. “Well you need it more!” she called out and then stalked towards her own chambers. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Artemis was in human form, hands in pockets leaning against the palace wall, waiting for her to arrive. He wore lose Lunarian attire: thin white shirt, low cut, with a large crescent moon necklace, his long white hair pulled behind his slightly pointed ears. Venus secretly loved Artemis in his humanoid form, the way he stood a bit on his tiptoes, his reflexes beyond that of the Lunarian kind. It was so distinct and cute, a contrast of casual and serious. As soon as she arrived, Artemis started the briefing, which she paid little attention to. 

Venus knew of SEASHORE, even if she’d never set foot on the planet Earth before. After all, fighting against Chaos was their goal. Chaos was sealed within the depths of the blue planet and that meant it had to be observed at all costs. SEASHORE was the eyes on the ground, the elite select chosen to live lives among the Earthen people, monitoring for energy drains, focusing on warning and understanding the culture below. The eyes and ears. Artemis was their main contact and subsequently advised the Queen.

The Senshi were the primary defense against a creature that ate energy and transformed it into something vile, something cruel and destructive. Something that would not stop with this galaxy but would go to the edges of the universe. It took lives and strength and power beyond her wildest imagination, and to stop it her ancestors created the system of protection that the Silver Millennium was known for. It just so happened that the distance from the Earth to the moon was perfect, just outside of latent Chaos' reach, unable to accumulate the magic necessary to break out of its prison, but close enough for observation. 

This also meant that the planet was forbidden, especially to those carrying the blessing of magic from the gods. That close contact could theoretically allow Chaos to accumulate energy, siphon off the Silver Crystal or their magic to create its own. To subsequently warp others and give birth to monsters that did its bidding. 

She hadn’t trained to go there. She’d trained to fight it in the worst-case scenario of a breach, of Chaos accumulating enough energy for a planetary transfer. The Moon was the first stop on a path of destruction, and also the last line of defense. If Chaos made it past the moon, there was no guarantee that anything in the galaxy could stop it.

SEASHORE was made of the few given access, the few elite that kept scientific tabs on the Earthen people, all stripped of their magic, to keep Chaos from growing. A small casualty in a war that took far too many. Not that Earth could ever understand. Without magic, history was more fickle, progress delayed. In a time where the Silver Millennium terriformed moons, Earth struggled to create consistent agriculture in environments naturally made for growth. Its propensity for life had made it the ideal candidate, removing magic from a magically terraformed world would have killed it, but with Earth, all it did was hinder the stubborn creatures that managed to survive. 

Humans were fascinating.

"Venus?” Artemis cleared his throat, tapping his feet.

“Sorry, Sorry.” 

“It’s better to go than to explain. We’ll head to base and from there out to Elysion. We’re going to monitor you for any energy drains, if that happens we return immediately. There is a clear threshold that Chaos can drain safely, but we don’t want to make mistakes. I’d rather the Prince be an unknown entity than Chaos become a known one.”

She nodded, and within a flash they were gone. 

* * *

It had been two days, and the one thing Venus could not comprehend was how, in spite of the humidity of this place, it was mandatory to wear thick garments and long skirts. All she wanted to do was transform for a little bit of a breeze. The air hung heavy, full of smell and wind and bugs, small bugs that had no qualms _ eating the blood of people, _ of all things. Life was everywhere teaming, overflowing. There were small furry creatures in the brush, birds in the sky, animals that created homes out of self made thread, tucked into the undersides of leaves and the corners of human homes. This world was a place of competition and movement.

Dense forest turned into cleared farmland. Roads became sturdier: instead of unevenly treaded paths winding their way through clusters of trees, they were with lined stones, deep rivets where many people have traveled before. Artemis continued in feline form, watching carefully from the carriage, “There are thieves on these roads,” he’d explained. She’d shrugged, unconcerned, returning to looking at the landscape.

They’d spent a day traveling by carriage into the mainland, leaving their outpost by the sea behind. Venus quickly realised that their carefully crafted habitats of the planets above couldn’t compare to the complexity of this place. Elysion, settled in the nook of a river, was teaming with life, farming and hope.

Humans had carved themselves a home, cut into the earth for slow paced travel, had built buildings out of wood and stone with their hands and tools. They cultivated their own food, purposefully planting a single seed at a time, their persistence amazing.

And then they celebrated it. Today was the festival of the first harvest, the time when the successes of a hard spring labor were brought to the streets. When fresh fruits were ripened and grain reaped from stalks, bounties transformed: milled into flour, crafted into pastries and fermented into wine and beer. The King and Prince would come from the Castle and into the city, to congratulate those who had made this place prosper. “The continuance of a people too proud to die,” as Artemis would say. 

By the time they arrived at the city's center, the streets were swarming. Bodies, hot and thick with sweat from a day in the sun, cotton clothes clinging to unwashed skin. Sunkissed men walked shirtless, some transporting heavy goods between market stalls, while women sold goods and people danced in the streets. A cacophony of music came out from street musicians, playing their different tunes to different rhythms too close to each other, each block a different experience.

As soon as the crowds had thickened, Artemis had chosen to discreetly return to humanoid form in an alley. He now wore lose brown clothes of earthen design. If this was unfamiliar to him he didn’t let it show, looking at foreign words painted on street corners, walking a mental map she didn’t know nor understand. He grabbed a large cup of something for some round coins- it smelled strong and sweet and he took a sip, before handing it to her.

“Mead- honey of the gods, they say.”

She raised an eyebrow, taking a sip, too warm on an already hot day, before handing it back to him. He shrugged.

“It doesn’t have the burn of Jovian alcohol, but it’s just as effective in the long run.”

“Glad to know that’s universal.”

He laughed, before just barely avoiding a street juggler, and looking oddly cat-like in the process. He then found a door into a storefront, and after a moment of fiddling with a key, brought them both inside into a quieter space.

“We wait here.”

She looked around, it was dusty with dirt floors, light streaming through the slats of the shuttered window, eyes not yet adjusted to the indoors. It was hotter inside. There were shelves lined with trinkets, blown glass, little things here and there that looked just interesting enough. 

“Where are we?”

“Elysion?” Artemis replied unhelpfully.

“No, this shop.”

“Oh, it’s one of ours.” He shrugged as if she should just know this. Before Venus could reply, the front door was flung open and slammed shut, a wiry man leaning against it with all his strength.

“Hey Art!” he said between deep ragged breaths, with this stupid wide grin that could only mean trouble. Venus had already jumped off the table.

“Oh, Princess, hello,” the new arrival said, bowing deeply, “my name is Dionysis and I’m-” he was cut off by a loud banging at the door. 

_ "We know you’re in there! _ ”

“He’s trouble,” Artemis finished for him, “and I’m not helping him out of it this time.”

“It was only a little gambling, I swear.” 

_ "Get the axe!” _

“That doesn’t sound like ‘a little’ to me. How many of them are out there?” 

“Three, but they may have picked up a straggler along the way.”

_ "Four  _ of them? What would ever possess you to take on four of them?"

_ “ _ There were professional questions involved,” he said just as an axe blade smashed through the door.

Venus yelped in surprise, causing Artemis to take her hand. “Don’t worry, it’s stronger than it looks. We’re going to have to run, Dionysis, I’m not putting the Princess in any more danger than she needs to be.”

Nodding quickly, the curly haired man ran into the middle of the room and opened a hatch in the floor, revealing stairs and a tunnel. He grabbed a lantern, lighting it, “After you.” Venus stepped in first, and the two men followed quickly.

“Now really,” Artemis said when they were safely away, “a  _ little gambling?” _

“It might have been a bit more than that.”

“How much?”

He threw a pouch of money at Artemis who felt it by weight and whistled. “Seriously? They’re going to trash the shop,  _ again _ .”

Dionysis shrugged. “Benefits of the Queen’s purse, no?”

“I have to answer those budgetary questions, you know.” He pocketed the money. 

“Hey! Give that back.”

“No. It’s recompense for the damage you’ve caused. This will barely be enough to replace the door.”

“But I won it, fair and square.”

Artemis smiled. “Benefits of the Queen’s purse.”

“Can we focus, please, gentlemen?” Venus asked just as Dionysis looked to argue. “You can talk about who gets to keep what later.”

“My apologies, Princess.” He looked to Artemis. “Have you monitored--”

Artemis sighed, pulling out a small visor and looking at the screen. “Venus energy levels are perfectly normal.”

“Good, good. Okay, follow me.” They climbed some stairs, popping up into another store then made their way back into the packed streets. 

“The highest building in this area is about three stories tall, it will give us a decent view without the crowds for observation today,” Dionysis explained, leading them around corners, then into another building and up the stairs. “We’re not going to stay close to the ground, and I want to hear our Senshi’s opinion on the four boys, anyway.”

“Boys?”

“The Shitennou, Endymion’s guard. They’re a well trained unit. I think you’ll be impressed.”

“We’ll see. I’m supposed to get as close as possible.”

“That may pose a problem. Watch, and you’ll see.” He pointed over to the edge of the rooftop, and Venus walked over to look. Her new viewpoint opened up a world of shacks and stores and throngs of people, of stalls and colors. She could see the parade in the distance, and hear the thrumming of rhythmic drums.

Elysion pulsed with life.

“I’m sorry, Princess of Venus, that I have not yet formally introduced myself.” His brown curls fell into his eyes, and he had a carefree lopsided grin. He extended out his hand in Earthen tradition.

She looked at it momentarily, then took it. He of course kissed her knuckles slowly. 

Artemis cleared his throat. “Dionysus. Business. Focus.”

“Is he this commanding to you?”

“Yes.” Venus cast a wide smile at him and he winked before finding some composure. “Anyway, you can see them over there, in the distance, and they’re headed this way. We’re going to be looking at the first float,” he said, guiding her view by stepping close and pointing, “nothing else matters but that. All the important players will be there. So, did Queen Serenity tell you anything of interest?”

Venus glanced at Artemis who subtly shook his head no. “I’m more interested in what you think. You’re the one who lives here.”

“Aside from the energy spike a few months back, Earth has just been Earth. I expected a response then, but got nothing. Everything looks just a normal as it could be, but then,  _ you’re here.  _ I want to know why. _ ” _

“We do too, ” Artemis said with a frown. “Did we ever find anything out about that spike?”

He shook his head. “We scoured the castle, we tried to identify a source, but it kept coming back as Earthen magic, which should be impossible. Completely impossible.”

“We had to have missed something. There needs to be a clue.”

“I’ve done what I can, maybe she’ll figure it out, or trigger it again. Whatever it was, it seemed to be benign by all accounts, but I certainly don’t want it happening again.”

Artemis nodded, joining Venus at the ledge. “Oh, they’re coming into sight.”

The Royalty were on an adorned platform pulled by horses. There were golden railings around, vines of ripe fruit hanging over the side, carefully cultivated for this display. On two large chairs sat the King and Queen, Prince Endymion, adorned in silver armor, stood waving a gloved hand at cheerful crowds. By now the air had a distinct smell of alcohol, flowing freely among citizens. A few guards walked ahead to clear the streets.

She knew the faces of the four Shitennou from pictures, but she wouldn’t have had to have seen them to know their status.

Immaculate uniforms of a slate grey with silver fastenings. Cool clean lines to contrast the sharp, formal armor of their prince. The blonde Shitennou, Jadeite stood in front, eyes watching the distance with occasional jovial waves, an easy distraction from his true purpose. Kunzite was off to the side of the throne, in split-second reaction distance to any of the three Royals, while Nephrite and Zoisite took the back, monitoring the rest of the parade for any threats from behind.

It may have been a celebration, but those four were clearly working. She could see how they scanned the crowd, how they glanced at each other, adjusting if Endymion decided to move from his most likely recommended position, near Kunzite. 

When he did approach the rail, they all shifted, a Shitennou by his side. He’d exchange a few words with them here and there, and they’d respond, but they were constantly watching. It was fluid and smooth and dynamic. It was exactly what she would have expected out of her team in a similar situation with Serenity.

“Can we get closer?”

Artemis shook his head. “They’ll pass underneath in a minute, but no, not today. We’re going to make arrangements to try to get you to the castle.”

She nodded, looking back at the float.

There were a couple of other people on the float, women. In long dresses with thick skirts, moving about and waving here and there. The Guard didn’t focus much on them, though Kunzite did wordlessly move Endymion on occasion if he was too still or something felt off. 

It was then he saw them, his hand placed towards his eyes to get a better vision of the three on the roof, and Venus caught his eyes for the first time. They were a stunning silver grey, even from this distance, striking against his tanned skin, and he looked at them with clear suspicion.

Of course, this vantage point would be perfect for an archer.

Kunzite stepped into the line of sight without a moment's thought, the theoretical access point between Endymion and them eyes looking for signs of weapons or danger. Venus clapped, simply to show free hands. 

“He’s very situationally aware,” she noted.

“He is, which makes it hard to get people close. We’ve had little luck setting up monitoring within the Elysian castle. 

“So you were looking for a woman’s touch?”

“We weren’t sure.”

“Well, I certainly have an idea that could get his attention,” she commented as the parade past underneath, “but it's going to require a friend.”


	3. Chapter 3

The air was familiar, though different accents and cultures. Born royalty, the ceremony of dances was no foreign concept. SEASHORE provided her with proper attire, a dress the color of a deep sunset tied in the corset fashion of this place, hugging her waist before flaring out into waves of fabric. She pulled her hair back in loose blonde curls, and walked into the ball with the confidence of the princess she was. 

Gifted with the beauty of Aphrodite herself, her entrance was noticed by all. She smiled gracefully, taking some offered wine and slipping onto the ballroom floor to familiarize herself with the space.

The castle was nothing like the Moon Kingdom, dark stone, lit with torches and candles providing this warm glow on everything in the room. She noticed hung ornate tapestries, iron chandeliers above their head, with tiny gas flames that had to have cost a small fortune for this kingdom. 

The Princess of Venus danced with a stranger, tall with a crisp shirt and sharp angular features, who asked many questions about her supposed Earthen home. She replied with memorized, simple answers, about the weather, about her late husband and asked questions of him. More so, she focused on tracking the shadow in the north window, the agreed point of entry.

She tracked the King, the Queen, the prince, and his formalities. Deep bows, beautiful smile, a voice that was calming and clear. It sort of reminded her of Serenity that way. 

She danced as near as she could, and the stage was set.

She noted his guards, at the entrances, the four kings. Kunzite, her target, the long silvery hair, broad shoulders and a formal, dark uniform adorned with a cape that distinguished him amongst the black dress suits and armor. His eyes were calm, aware and strategic. But, climbing the tallest window was unexpected, and her accomplice’s shadow slight. 

Kunzite didn’t notice for almost five minutes, when his face scanned the windows. His reaction subtle but decisive: a single tap of his white-gloved hand to another guard who nodded and moved, and he started to close the gap between him and the prince. He knew there was trouble. 

Her accomplice moved faster, noting the shift in her direction from her perfect vantage point.

Mars was in position. She shot an arrow, target true towards Endymion's heart.

Venus was the closest to save him.

In a moment of planned heroics, she leapt from her dance partner’s arms, crashing into the side of the prince, knocking him to the floor where three of his closest guardians were now looming over her, and a deep red arrow laid pierced into the stone floor beside them.

“Long live the prince,” she whispered. His blue eyes widened and some arms grabbed at her, yanking her off suddenly. If she hadn’t been expecting such a quick response she would have pummeled them all. 

“Jadeite- _ Go! _” Kunzite barked. The blonde sprinted away, turning towards the assumed trajectory of the arrow, leaving her with the prince, who was being moved to a safer location. She followed instinctively, hoping to gain an audience. 

After they’d made it out of the wide room into a windowless hallway, Kunzite looked at her directly. “You.”

She swallowed but stood her ground. This close, the general was imposing, tall, broad shoulders, his air of command. But his eyes, light and piercing, looked directly into her soul and judged her. He calculated her risk, looking around the panicked room which was disbursing in screams and chaos that she didn’t have time to entertain herself.

“Shouldn’t you be running?” 

_ Shit. _Her mind spun “Won’t they be after me?” she asked.

He looked sort of puzzled.

“I stopped it, didn’t I?”

He looked around, scanning the room, up back at the doorway they’d retreated from, took one rough hand to her shoulder. “With me.”

The group of them went down a small hallway, a safety hallway, built narrow and small, to hide between the wider areas used by guests. They slipped into a small room together, Prince Endymion, Kunzite and another soldier she knew by the name of Nephrite. 

Once the door was closed, candles lit, she bowed deeply as she would expect an Earthern woman to do.

Prince Endymion spoke for the first time. “Please, don’t, I should be bowing to you. You saved my life after all.” 

“I-it was nothing, your Highness- I mean- not _ nothing, _just that it was pure luck-” She tried to stammer in a way that seemed as if she were unaccustomed to the audience of a Prince, eyes not making contact.

He shook his head, with a gentle smile, “Dear…” he paused.

She curtsied. “Cytherea, Lady of Cyprus.”

He nodded, “Cytheria,” playing with the name for a moment, “I don’t think you understand you are standing in a room with two of Elysian’s finest soldiers, and it seems you did their job for them. I owe you much thanks. ”

She shook her head. 

Endymion continued. “And I have to admit, for such a small frame you are quite strong. That was an impressive push.”

She decided to change the subject “Who---”

Endymion shrugged. “It’s hard to say, we weren’t expecting anything…” He frowned, looking at Kunzite to see if he had any information. He shook his head. 

“I’ll reconvene with Jadeite and Zoisite if they’ve caught the perpetrator. Aside from that, it's going to be hard to know. Nephrite do you think this is a part of what you’ve been seeing?”

Nephite had this look as if he was gazing at something far in the distance as he thought .“The stars have said that things are changing for the worse, but none of our intelligence aligns with something this… _ bold _.”

Kunzite shifted, “I’m going to get her out of here.”

Endymion placed a hand on his shoulder, and Kunzite looked at him warily.

“She stays here. She’s under our protection.”

“Oh great, the last---”

“It’s not up for discussion, especially here_ .” _

She really wanted to know what was unsaid. She’d seen that look pass between her guard and Serenity, the one where they were letting her lead despite stern objections that couldn’t be vocalized in polite company. The ones that seemed like bad safety decisions. 

She was the bad safety decision. 

Kunzite entire stature was one of a man displeased. “I’d prefer to do my job.” 

“No one dies today, and you’ve done your job.” Endymion dismissed the stern glare as something routine, leaning back against the wall in the safety of the room, hand dropping from the hilt of his sword to signal that things were fine. 

Venus watched Kunzites eyes follow his movements, and then steadfastly ignored the signal. “I don’t trust her.” 

“I. Do.” Endymion’s fierce blue eyes met Kunzites directly, and his voice was stern and clear. Kunzite stared him down for a second longer before looking away, but didn’t say anything else.

“Kunzite, Zoisite is coming.” Nephrite called from the door.

Kunzite looked at Endymion and Venus. “Well, regardless of your current high esteem, you’re to stand next to me, do you understand?”

Venus looked to Endymion, who smiled reassuringly at her but didn’t actually intervene, and she stood under the watchful eye of the soldier. Zoisite entered the small room with a curt nod and pointed at her. “Why is she in _ this room?” _

“Endymion vouched for her safety, she saved him after all.” 

“He would vouch for the safety of his assassin and you know it.”

Endymion cleared his throat. “Zoisite, the matter stands. Give report.”

“Perimeter is clear, no other signs of danger. We cleared out the guests with apologies. Jadeite lost the archer-- nothing left behind. We’re taking the arrow for analysis, it’s… a unique construction. Maybe we can find out who built it.”

“Any ideas at all?”

“No, but an arrow that sticks in stone is not an arrow that is made or shot by a commoner. It shouldn’t even be possible as far as I’m concerned. This was a clear attempt at assassination, and we should be prepared.”

Nephrite moved next. “Prince, may we get you to your chambers so we can continue our investigation? We’ll house her for the night and send her on the way. I’m sure Kunzite would like to ask her some questions if she saw anything useful that we can use to solve this.” 

“I’d like her to stay and be honored for saving my life, in two days time. Kunzite, you may question her but I expect her to be treated with the utmost respect as an honored guest. Do you understand?”

He paused for a moment. “Yes, my liege. Dear Lady of Cyprus, please come with me.” 

Kunzite didn’t speak on their journey down the castle hallways. He walked with a wide, quick stride that Venus couldn’t quite match gracefully, and she worked on keeping up. He barely glanced at her, focused on his destination, the change in the level of attention sort of disconcerting, and Venus was pretty sure it was meant for her to become anxious and start talking.

So, she purposefully didn’t. She didn’t ask where they were going, she just kept up with his steps and strides, past corners and large rooms. Past people milling in the hallways, who sometimes had expressions of raised eyebrows or surprise. Maybe Kunzite wasn’t seen with women often, or maybe he was. Regardless, people moved out of his way and no one dared interrupt him. 

He stopped, opening a heavy wooden door with a key.

There was simply a table in the windowless room, two chairs. He pointed at the chair on the far side. 

Her movements did not express her hesitancy, and she walked in confidently, directly to the chair he was going to sit in. In a fluid movement, she turned it towards him sitting and watched him for a reaction.

His stern face did not convey any annoyance. “The other side.” 

“Oh, sorry.” She gave him a bright smile, bending slightly as she stood using her body as a distraction for a moment, before taking her time around the wood table. He’d set the pace to this room, and she countered with poise and deliberate movements.

He took his place at the table, eyes meeting hers intimidatingly. She clasped her hands on the table, watching him just look at her, waiting for a reaction she wouldn’t give. Venus steadfastly ignoring the pressure of his silence. She knew these tactics and she wasn’t going to play along.

He leaned forward. “Your name.”

“Cytherea, Lady of Cyprus.”

“What did you see at the ball?”

“I’m not sure, I just....”

“Walk me through it. Every detail.”

“I arrived at the castle in the early evening, presented my invitation and entered. A boy, maybe eight, is the one who took it. After that, I decided to try the hors d’oeuvres and then started talking to a woman who had come from-” 

He was beginning to look annoyed. Venus would have smiled if she wasn’t a bit concerned he might just pull his sword and threaten her to talk. “How about a few minutes before the arrow went off.”

“I was dancing, with a man, whose name I can’t remember now. He was sort of a bore, asking questions about my home, dancing a little offbeat. I wasn’t paying much attention, he’d smelled of alcohol though he wasn’t particularly drunk. I had been gazing out the windows, where the evening sun was coming in, and it was then I saw sort of a shadow. I didn’t know what it was, just a flicker, I thought maybe a bird or some other animal. Then, I just saw it, and I just _ moved _.”

“What did you see?”

“I saw...it looked like a bow. The person was silhouetted by the setting sun, just a shadow, but a bow is a bow.”

“Did you see any features, size?”

“He was across the room, on the other side of a window. I saw nothing but an outline. I’m sorry, I wish I knew more.”

“How did you know to move right then? To do what you did?”

She played a blush. “I had been hoping for a dance with the Prince, so I’d just seen him right there and was waiting for the song to end...and I just knew he couldn’t be hurt.”

“Stop the bullshit!” he barked at her, and she sat straight up in the chair. 

“What?!” she sputtered, eyes darting to the closed door behind him. 

“You. The way you move, the way you carry yourself is too poised, not anxious enough. Everything about you screams controlled, trained, planned. Who sent you? This isn’t the first time you’ve been questioned, and I see your games.”

“No one, I came to the festival and stayed for the ball, I swear!” She pushed a strand of blond hair behind her ears, “Please, General Kunzite, you have to believe me… I saved the prince’s life!”

“To gain his trust!” he brazenly accused.

“I do not deny I would take the Prince's hand in marriage.”

Kunzite did not hide his disgust. “Don't play. Where have you been staying in the city?”

“With my Uncle, Dionysus of Smyrn, who lives here now, near the main square.”

“Are you betrothed?”

“No, but I wish to be.” She smiled at him. He ignored her completely.

“How did you travel here?”

“By carriage escorted by my father.”

“What is his business?”

There was a firm knock at the door and Kunzite looked at it momentarily before standing and opening it. “I’m busy.”

“You’re majesty wishes for her to rest. You may continue in the morning.” The voice sounded utterly cheerful as if he didn’t get to tell Kunzite what to do very often. “Jadeite, stall him - Five more minutes with the girl.”

Jadeite cleared his throat. “There is another matter at hand that requires our attention_ now _.” 

Kunzite flung open the door, looking at the blonde who had sort of a helpless look on his face. Venus could see two people standing next to him. “Don’t shoot the messenger, okay?” 

Kunzite ignored him, looking towards her, “This conversation is not over, and I will personally ensure that I know everything about you, and if you are hiding anything, it will be found.”

Venus stood bowed. “I do not wish to intrude and apologize for the inconvenience General, and I thank you for your service. We can continue this in the morning.”

“They will escort her to where she is to stay,” Jadeite supplied, and the two other men escorted her away. As she turned the corner she heard him repeat in a playful, falsetto voice “I thank you for your service, Kunzite.”

Venus grinned. 

* * *

  
In many ways, the Palace of the Moon and the Castle of Elysion moved in similar patterns. The King and Queen, while busy with official duties, left these types of ceremonies to their son, much like Queen Serenity allowed the Princess to distract herself with planning balls and other social events.

So when Endymion had declared her to be given honor in two days time for saving his life the castle had listened to his command and followed through to the best of their ability. She had been assigned a room for those who were guests of honor, pillows of the finest silk, large bed space with a fireplace. They had offered her a dress in a deep orange that was layered with a tight corset waist for the actual ceremony. People had come to her and walked her through what was to happen, the optics carefully explained, her hair pampered, her baths provided with perfumed oil.

She was no foreigner to luxury, and yet none of it could provide the one thing she was there for. Intel. 

Kunzite had made it his life’s mission to keep her away from Endymion as much as possible. 

She had heard sometimes Endymion would come to dine with the soldiers, sitting at a regular table with a golden inlaid cup of his own, drinking, and cheering his men. He’d pat their backs and celebrate their accomplishments, smile at them, true genuine smiles. He’d encourage them to go chase after women. He seemed to be someone with a genuine interest in his people. 

Tonight she made her approach, stepping out of her assigned room and down stone corridors. He predictably was not far behind, she wondered if he’d stationed himself around the corner sitting idly as she did her hair. He’d approach her casually, though the conversation was sparse it was smooth to an observer, not to be awkward. 

It was driving her mad. The two days of access had provided little other than that Endymion was a good man with a kind heart held in high esteem, that Elysian was barely holding a political alliance together, and that the Shitennou were begrudgingly good at their job, even if she’d gotten away with the arrow scheme. 

That certainly wasn’t happening again.

If she couldn’t get intel, she could at least watch his reactions. She did not let him lead her to the dining hall, taking her own path and ignoring his suggestions. They’d gone to a large room that functioned more like a standing bar- and when he pointed out a weak wine she’d grabbed the strongest alcohol in the room, taking a shot while staring at him. He shrugged. She offered him one and someone whistled at them.

He glared, but took the shot anyway. “Only one,” he stated simply, “Though you may drink to your heart’s content, my lady.”

She winked, taking a step closer to him, examining his sharp features and the way his fingers curled around the glass. His look of disinterest did not change. 

She turned and took another shot, letting the burning liquid hit her stomach. She smiled sweetly and debated about how drunk she should pretend to be, asking the bartender questions about the alcohol offered. She leaned against the dark bar, listening around her to the chatter of another day gone by, some various rumors and working theories about the assassination attempt. She drank a bit more, ignoring his hover. She knew she was breaking a thousand Earthen customs, but this was too fun, and she was the honored guest, after all.

After a sufficient amount of time, she moved closer to Kunzite, hand reading up and touching his perfectly white hair, right at his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow but didn’t move her hand away. 

“Is there a reason you are inspecting my hair?”

She shrugged. “It’s soft.” Well, it was, surprisingly so, she laced delicate strands between her fingers and he looked so irritated. He touched her hand, moving it away, and she deftly held on to his fingers, lacing them between his.

She’d already had his attention, but this was slightly different, the way his breathing changed, his focus more narrow and maybe less strategic. 

He extricated his hand from hers and pulled his hair away.

“You know,” she whispered, leaning in, “I’ve changed my mind with who I would dance with if I went to the ball again.” 

He took a broad step back. “It seems you should rest before your ceremony, I do think it would be a shame if you missed it to a hangover,” he said a little loudly, drawing the attention of other patrons. 

She closed the gap, and placed a hand on his chest “I’d love an escort back to my room, General.” Her hand trailed intentionally, tracing down the center of his firm chest. He cleared his throat.

He smelled intoxicating, his heart steady under her hand, and this had become less purposeful and more warm in the delight of any reaction he had. He moved away a moment too slow.

She moved her head to the side with a questioning gaze. “General, what’s the matter? Don’t you think I’m beautiful?”

He swallowed, and she saw him look at her, really look at her, past the blue eyes and blonde hair, over her accentuated curves and back to her eyes. He said nothing while he considered his answer. “I think it is unwise for a woman like yourself to proposition someone she does not know. It could ruin your reputation.”

“Are you not a gentleman?” she asked, doe-eyed.

“I shall escort you to the safety of your quarters for you to retire for the night. It is my mistake that you have had too much to drink. Come.”

She held out her hand to him, and he didn’t take it, turning back towards the door with a glance to see if she followed.

She flipped her hair and smiled at his glance, taking a few steps towards the door, with a bit of an exaggerated sway. 

As he held the door he watched her weave into the hallway, holding back a sigh. She turned in the wrong direction. “The other way.” 

She took the opportunity to pivot quickly, and tumbled towards him, and he caught her with the reflexes of one of the best soldiers in the land.

She noticed how he held her almost effortlessly, gently, strong hands against her back as she froze against him. She really would have liked more time to appreciate how handsome he was. 

“Wow, I really am drunk,” she giggled into his chest. 

“Yes,” he grumbled. “One hand on the wall please, if you injure yourself, Endymion will have my head.”

“Will he?” she asked, taking slow steps. She realized that the walk back was going to take much more time this way.

“Of course not, but I’d rather not have to explain your actions instead of doing my job. Please, let’s get you to rest.”

“You seem to take your job quite seriously?” 

“It is an honor to be chosen to protect the prince, don’t you think?”

She nodded. “It is the greatest duty in the land. If you don’t mind me asking, how did you get chosen to do such a thing?”

“Discipline, practice and a blessing from the gods,” he stated back honestly. “Many men wish to do what we do.”

She nodded. “But...it's more than just practice, you are like his brother, always at his side, watching him.”

He didn’t respond, so she continued. “Dedicating your life to someone by choice is one of the highest forms of love. You have a good heart, General. Trust me.”

“Even when I turn down your advances?”

“Especially because you turn down my advances. You have not lost sight of why you are with me tonight. And, I know its because you don’t trust me.”

“Is that wise of me?” he prompted to get information out of her. 

“I am not here to harm him, he is too important a person. This we both agree on.”

He did not respond, and they walked in silence until she arrived at her designated quarters. “I must bid you goodnight.”

“Thank you, General.” She moved from the wall, and kissed him on the cheek before turning into her room. 

He let her go without another word. She did not see it, but he stood at the door for a few minutes before he departed. 

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

The Elysian Ceremony of Thanks was like any other government ceremony: formal, quiet, scripted. There was not much to be said about how his guardians stood tall, at attention, or how Endymion smiled gently, placing a golden rose on her dress as a signifier of his thanks. There were few in attendance, the ceremony more for her than a true public spectacle, and the polite applause was signifier she should bow and leave the room. 

In that moment, Kunzite had taken her by the arm with a polite nod, to escort her out of the castle, since Endymion’s request had been fulfilled and he was to ensure she did not stay a longer moment that he had been ordered to allow. But Zoisite had come up and shook his head. There was a look between them about something, she didn’t know what, and he looked down at her as if considering how much of an inconvenience she was going to be. 

“I apologize there is a matter to attend to. I trust you can get back to the city on your own?”

She smiled with a nod. She was two steps outside the main throne room, when she heard a soft and familiar whisper.

“Excuse me, I just want…”

She pivoted to the small woman, leaning against the wall in an oversized grey cloak face partially obscured.

“Venus?” The question was hesitant, blue eyes meeting too familiar blue eyes.

“What are you doing here?!” she hissed in a harsh whisper.

“You saved Endymion?!” Serenity was much louder, of course.

Venus didn’t bother to respond, looking back the way she came for followers taking her hand and moving down the hallways “You can’t be here, I thought---”

“He told me that someone had saved him...but why you? What...” She sputtered.

“I had my orders, Serenity you can’t just...”

“I--”

“Step away from the girl.” The voice was commanding, clear, echoing down the stone hallways, and Venus _ knew _ that voice as well, Kunzite. Whatever other priorities had distracted him were now gone.

Serenity spun to face him, “Don’t worry, General, she’s with me. I’m fine I promise I just ran into her...”

Kunzite's eyes darted to her. Those silver eyes didn’t betray his thoughts, but the hand that moved to the hilt of his sword said plenty. She could imagine what was running through his head now, the out of town woman visiting the castle, the story all unraveled in a moment’s time.

More importantly, though, Serenity _ knew who he was, and spoke to him as if they were working together, and Kunzite didn’t want the kingdom interacting with her. _

Which meant that _ they were too late; Serenity had met Endymion, and apparently everyone was on board with this already. _

Venu’s eyes were wide, hand already on Serenity’s shoulder poised to stop a rebellious princess, who stood perfectly unconcerned. 

“I said step away from the girl,” Kunzite repeated stepping closer to them.

Serenity stepped in-between them, mere inches from Kunzite's chest looking up at his towering frame. She removed her hood without an ounce of fear in that tiny royal body, crescent moon in her forehead reflecting torchlight and proclaiming her nobility. “I said, she’s with me. General Kunzite meet The Princess of Venus, head of my guard.” 

He frowned. “Didn’t I give you explicit instructions on the meeting point?” He stated simply looking more at Venus and less at Serenity. 

There was so much in his stare. Distrust, alarm, confusion. Pieces falling into place around him, and he’d honed onto the problem ignoring Serenity completely.

Serenity blushed, “Well, it’s a difficult science and teleportation is _ hard _ and I just wanted to thank who had saved him…” She trailed looking at the silence between the two, how each tense and watching each other like predators. 

“Did I miss something?” she asked softly. “Have you--”

“No.” Venus sighed. “Serenity--”

Nephrite came down the hall, wide strides to catch up on what was happening. Kunzite nodded at him. “Take her to him, I need to talk with her... Royal Guard, to Royal Guard, if I may?” The question posed to Serenity, who looked at Venus with a clear expression of puzzlement.

Venus nodded reluctantly, she knew Kunzite _ didn’t _ ask for permission, even from Endymion, so the formality was just that. Nephrite paused with the exact same expression he used when trying to discern the stars. After a moment he began a swooping bow and holding his arm out to Serenity. “I shall escort you, my lady?” 

Serenity giggled before taking his arm. She glanced back at Venus who gave a bit of a smile even though she felt nothing but. She wanted to stop them. To stop the movement in the moment and vanish to the Moon in a bit of light, but she wasn’t one to run from her problems or fears and Serenity was completely at ease. She trusted them. 

“And I shall escort you..._ Venus. _” He stated her title and took her tightly by the arm, “We have much to discuss.”

“It appears we do.”

Kunzite walked in silence, strong arm gripping hers and she didn’t try to pull away. The pretense of politeness was gone, the little movement he’d given her previously because of Endymion vanished. She looked forward, not at him, she didn’t want to show concern, she was now a soldier, now equals. This was her decision, these were her risks.

He was walking down steps, into darker parts of the castle, where torches weren't lit or spread farther apart. It was cooler here, and damper. He pushed her against the wall.

“Tell me why I shouldn’t have you killed by tribunal.”

She did not flinch.

She was pretty confident she could take him. That her small size and his stereotypes of women would lead him to severely underestimate her skills, and that transforming would give her an extra boost in a worst-case scenario, but she wasn’t quite ready to fight her way out of this one yet. 

“Because we have a common interest.”

“What's that?” 

“Keeping Endymion alive.”

“You come here and arrows shoot across the land. All you have brought is danger and subterfuge- I am not here to tolerate your games, your flirtations with drinks, your interview play. What is it that you want and why are you here, dear Venus of the Silver Millennium?”

She shot back with a question of her own.

“Do you know of a soul bond?”

He frowned, and for the first time it was clear that Kunzite had put a lot of weight into these thoughts, the mysticism, but couldn’t or hadn’t put it together. “I know Endymion is enamored. Regardless, the issue at hand is you.”

“It is far more than that, and I think you are very aware.” 

He ignored her implication, yelling at her instead. “You came to this place, you attacked the crown!”

She acted unconcerned at his accusations, seeing through his anger. _ “ _ Our finest archer has _ never _ missed _ .” _

He took a step back from her, really looking at her: the confident air and wide stance of a fighter, unafraid. The way honesty fell from pink lips and blue eyes, as watchful of him as he was of her. Her actions clear - providing information to keep him on his toes, reacting, not initiating. In his mind the pieces were falling into place. The saving of Endymion, the small glances, the drinks in the dining hall, the sad story of a lost lover, the dresses and dances and questions. All of it, every moment passing his mind. “I will not be manipulated. What did you want to know?”

“Whether or not my Princess was bonded to an honorable man- a man that will not hurt her.”

“You bewitched him!”

“I wish I _ had _ , because then it could be undone. This is cosmic fate, tied together by forces even _ we _ do not understand, the very basis of creation and magic. Their bond- what it is crosses lifetimes, crosses planets and systems and birth and death. That bond is the only--”

“So what does Silver Millennium wants what with him? With this kingdom? The place it disparages as darkness, the place it abandoned for your white castle skies, you would like nothing more for us to disappear into nothingness! ”

“That isn’t true! What we fear and what we know isn’t you, it is what comes with this planet. It touches the silver crystal’s power and takes it as its own, grows it into its own bidding, to manipulate wills and break humankind, break all life in this universe.”

“Why here, why punish us, why deny us our right to the stars?”

“When chaos was sealed here, your planet was inhabited by men who did not even possess a spoken language- how were we to know how you would evolve into the men you are today?”

“You chose to ignore us as if we were still painting pictures on cave walls! But more importantly, what does this have to do at all with the Prince?”

“I don’t know. I was here to find out if he was a good man. He is. After that, our aim was to decide if we could honor their bond somehow, but they have already met. She’s been here. That changes everything! You can’t understand…”

Kunzite sighed, as he resigned himself to something. “Come with me.”

He did not hold her now he simply led, she trailing behind, watching his silver hair as he walked. He didn’t speak, just stepped swiftly through hallways. They climbed worn spiral steps and eventually Kunzite took a silver skeleton key and opened the lock to the room at the top of the spiral tower.

He pushed open the heavy wooden door silently and they both stepped inside. The room was full of windows, bright sunlight illuminating the contents which looked like an art studio, an easel facing away from them, a painting surely on the other side. There were hundreds of them, stacked all about the room, paints, brushes, splatters everywhere, organized only by creative process, and untouched by anyone but the artist himself. 

“This is Endymion’s. Look,” he stated simply with a nod. “The oldest starts here,” he pointed on his left, “to the newest.” He pointed at the easel.

Venus walked carefully to not step on a wayward canvas or paint, looking at the first stacked paintings. It may have been of an artist learning his skill, but it was clear- it was her princess, looking over her shoulder in one of her billowing white dresses. The hair in a customary style, and a sad smile on her features.

_ Serenity. _

She thumbed at the next. 

Also Serenity. Different pose. The corridor she was standing in reminiscent of the ones she walked down every day on the Moon Kingdom.

He’s never been there, has he?

She thumbed through them, hundreds. She could see the progression, the more controlled strokes, the addition of detail. How her hair became finer, how the backgrounds more clear. It was as if she were looking at someone who’d lived in the Moon Kingdom his whole life, the details were unmistakable. 

And the newest, Serenity sitting by a lake on a bench, in a setting that was clearly Earth. Her hair, posing with a dazzling smile in sunlight and greenery by a lake, in an Earthen corset, accentuating her small waste, in deeply dyed blues with silver buttons and silk ties. Her hair down blowing across the canvass just so perfectly, so many details captured by someone who revered her.

“When--”

“He started them when he was very young, seven or so. Well, before that it was stick figures and scribbles as children do--they may have been her but no one would be able to tell,” Kunzite stated. “This is the girl of his visions. And then, she appeared-- and we all knew who she was. He’s linked to her somehow.” 

Venus looked down. “I know. We call it a soul bond, she’s...she didn’t do _ this _ but she’s had dreams too. That’s, that’s how she found him I guess.”

“You knew?”

“I was sent here because Queen Serenity believed their meeting inevitable, but needed more information to decide our next course of action… it seems we’re too late. How long? How did we not know she’s been coming here?”

He shrugged. “That is not my job, it’s yours is it not?”

She glared at his smugness. Clearly revenge for all the trouble she had put him through. “Take me to Serenity, and we will go.”

* * *

She took Serenity by the hand, dragging her away from the Shitennou guard and into the courtyard far enough that they wouldn’t be heard. “How long, Serenity?” 

Serenity, still in her uncharacteristic grey cloak, used the oversized hood to hide her face, looking more at her feet and less at Venus. She didn’t answer.

“How long.”

A single tear fell into the ground, and if Venus had seen her face, she’d see the princess bite her lip as she decided between the truth and some other version of it.

“Six months,” was the soft reply.

Venus was stunned into silence, how had they not known? How had the Queen not known for six entire months that the most protected daughter in the solar system, heir to the most powerful throne possibly in the galaxy, had been running off to the forbidden planet at will, with not a single soul noticing? 

It was stunning to think how Endymion’s guards were willing to protect her, as if she radiated her preciousness, and Venus wasn’t sure what to say or do.

This was dangerous, doubly so. “Everything--all of it is set up to watch the darkness. You know why the moon orbits this planet, why the capital of the Silver Millennium is right there!” She pointed into the evening sky at the white half moon above them “Your kingdom, Serenity. You being here endangers all of that, you know--”

“If I cannot love, then chaos has already won!” Serenity exclaimed through tears.

Venus took in a sharp breath. “Your power on this planet is _ exactly _what chaos needs to aw---”

“I-- I was going crazy without him, Venus...I didn’t even know who he was and yet I could describe the smell of the flowers, and the depths of his ocean eyes, I could tell you the inscriptions of his armor and how he rose from sleep. I feel him in my bones, I see him in my dreams, I smell him in my perfumes. He completes me in a way I cannot describe, creates a calmness that is like the purest heart, and I believe that without him...without this, I can never become who I was meant to be---”

Venus looked at her Princess, squared shoulders and eyes that stared through her, soft, tear streaked face, the honesty that rolled off of her effortlessly, the heartbreak of understanding the logic of chaos versus the connection of their bond and knowing clearly which had won. 

Venus was the Soldier of Love, first and foremost.

She took a step towards her princess, gently wiping her tear streaked eyes, pulling the smaller frame close to her. The princess was trembling, so Venus kissed her soft hair and rocked her in silence. 

After a moment, Serenity whispered “I--I don’t want you to fight for this… but I’m afraid without this there is nothing to fight _ for.” _

“Serenity, look at me.”

Serenity stepped away, Royal demeanor clicking into place, vulnerability momentarily lost.

“You really believe without this chaos will have won?”

“Yes.”

“Then I will fight for you, until the end of my days.”

Serenity leaped at her, hugging her tightly, murmuring ‘thank yous’ and ‘I promise to be carefuls’. 

Venus sighed. “Your mother will know eventually, My Princess.”

“She didn’t send you?”

“I was sent here because she knew you are bound to another soul. She wanted to know if he could come there- to our kingdom, if they are reliable and worthy enough of you. She was trying to do this with careful planning. I was a spy until you blew my cover today, dear Princess.”

She blushed then, a warm red over her pale cheeks. “They- knew you?”

“As someone else, as part of the military operations of your kingdom, dearest. And, I just endured the most awkward conversation, Royal Guard to Royal Guard, as I’d been working on gaining Kunzite's trust… ”

“Is he _ mad?” _

“He’s infuriated, but his loyalties lie with Endymion, and Endymion is loyal to you.”

“They are the most noble soldiers I have met, outside of my own.”

“Well, we have much to discuss, and I fear you must return. And I must make report, _ tomorrow _.”

“What will you say? Will you tell her?”

“I don’t know. But I do know that keeping you apart will drive you both to madness. And, I do not believe that she will let that happen.”


	5. Chapter 5

Outside the throne room, Venus stared at her reflection in the polished floor, slow breaths, counting down the minutes. She considered how different these worlds were, the soft crackle of torchlight in stone hallways contrasting against the bright clean lines of marble and magic light. How sound traveled, crisp and clear, the acoustics of Lunar buildings well designed, and the castle of Earth harsh, unwelcoming, but so warm. 

They were counterparts- Earth and the Moon, and the kingdoms had what each other was missing: natural fire to the magic light, spontaneity and wild growth to the carefully planned habitats of this place. And as one could see the kingdom in the sky of the other, the makeup was so similar. Which brought her to Kunzite, the counterpart to Venus, the protector of a Prince. Methodical, patient, and stern. And tall--

“You’re stalling you know.”

“Artemis!” She looked down at white fur and green eyes, who nudged her gently. 

“She has to know.”

“Why couldn’t you give the report again?”

“She didn’t ask it from me. Besides, I have to deal with Luna after all this is over, don’t you forget.”

Venus smiled slightly, “Its past time isn’t it?” 

He nodded. “Just go and get this over with, so we can find out what happens next.”

She squared her shoulders, touching the carved door which opened to her command and entered the throne room with confident strides she did not feel.

These reports were always handled as official business, the personal guard outside the door, privacy allowed for sensitive discussion. The Queen was still a goddess in white and silver, the most color were her grey-blue eyes and porcelain skin, the long gown accentuated her body, all the way to the floor.

Serenity stood as Venus completed a customary low bow, stepping off the dais.

“Your adherence to protocol is to be admired, but you know I do not expect that of you, dear Venus.”

She greeted the Senshi with a brief hug. “I trust you are here to discuss your time away?”

Venus nodded and then stayed silent a moment too long because the queen's eyebrow rose slightly, before she prompted, “What have you learned?”

“The Prince is a good, honest man who wants a prosperous, peaceful kingdom.”

“That is what I expected, but your hesitation betrays you.”

Venus took a step back, looking at her feet. “Their bond is stronger than I, or you suspected.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that the prince has been painting the moon kingdom through Serenity’s eyes, that he feels it is his home, he knows about her in ways we usually only know ourselves. Their bond gives them access to something...more… than they are themselves.”

“What do you mean?”

Venus was going to regret this, and she knew the moment it came out of her mouth that Princess wouldn’t forgive her for quite a while. “Like the ability to teleport to the location of the other without the knowledge of their guard.”

“You saw Serenity.” It was not a question. 

Venus nodded. Venus watched the Queen’s hand move to her chest, clasping the silver crystal that hung on a long chain. She stared into its shining facets, trying to ascertain her next move. 

When the queen did not respond, Venus continued. “They have met. It is not something that can be undone.”

“Is there any sign of the darkness returning?”

“Not that we are aware of, but Earth is a diverse place with many types of activities and crimes, which is just… Earth’s normal. It would be hard to tell until Chaos awakened the powers that it had collected.”

Serenity nodded with a frown. “Do you trust him, Endymion?”

“I believe that harming her would be like harming himself.”

“That's not a statement of trust.”

“His guard has been intentionally keeping her meetings as much as a secret as possible, I didn’t know about it until your daughter physically ran into me and then _ called me _Venus in front of Kunzite, the head of the Royal Guard.”

“Ah, you are telling me you are no longer a spy, but a diplomat.” The Queen's eyes were sparkling in a playful way, a way that reminded Venus more of her daughter than the queen herself, “but I see my daughter still has much to learn about that art.”

“What now? I mean she’s made quite an impression, but it isn’t exactly official relations, either.”

Queen Serenity stared back into the crystal for a moment, “I must go.”

“You can’t- If the crystal touches the planet, Chaos will awaken, we know this to be fact!” 

“That's why it stays here.” Serenity responded in the same gentle tone over Venus’s panic.

“Y---”

She shook her head, “I will not accept advice from my guard and definitely not from my daughter’s about the risks I choose to take. The Princess will stay here, and keep possession, I will travel to speak to Elysion. Go to Elysion, negotiate a time and place and I will be there. Once you have arranged the meeting, bring me Serenity and we will discuss what I have decided. Venus, go quickly, time is of the essence.”

* * *

Venus wore the same orange dress she’d been provided for the ceremony and chose to walk through the front door of the castle. From the stares and whispers she knew Kunzite would come to her, and she idly wandered around the large foyer, looking at paintings of Kings before.

Kunzite cleared his throat. “You returned.”

She nodded. “Business. Privately?”

“Come.” He held out a hand, and she took it. 

They left the public foyer, choosing to walk the vast gardens that surrounded the castle. 

She stated simply, “The Queen requests a meeting, and I am here to discuss her safety.”

“Your energetic trifle of a princess-” Kunzite began, and Venus raised one perfect eyebrow. “She is his weakness. His most vulnerable point. And she came with no guard, no warning and as you know our land can be,” he paused choosing his words, “rough on young, trusting girls.”

Venus nodded. “So you chose to guard her.”

“It is necessary for the safety of Elysium. If she fell into the wrong hands, he would give the crown for her without hesitation, regardless of our advice. We will treat any of her family as carefully as we can.”

“And your advice would be?”

“This hypothetical is too broad for particulars, but no single person is worth the integrity of a nation, don’t you agree?”

“It is amazing how you can single-handedly talk about my princess in such high regard, and then delegate her to a mere commoner a moment later.”

“We do not recognize your kingdom as sovereign land.”

“You couldn't travel to them to take them as your own if you tried!”

He looked at the sky. “Then it is a point not worth arguing, your home to us is no different than fairytales of magical lands through mushroom circles.”

She looked quizzically at him and he shrugged. “We need to focus if the Queen is to come here.”

“We’re almost to the Prince.” He pointed through trees to where she could see a few men sitting, “We will discuss that from there.”

Endymion bowed his head slightly on her arrival. “I trust that now you feel comfortable with being here?”

“You knew who I was the moment you saw me.” 

He nodded with a small bow of his head.“I apologize for the inconvenience, Serenity wanted--”

“You knew. The whole time.” Kunzite abruptly interrupted, focus entirely on Endymion.

“It was important to see all the unknowns play themselves out. Though if you would have trusted your Prince’s intuition…” Endymion teased with a gentle smile that Kunzite ignored.

“The intuition that will surely get you kil--”

Zoisite placed a hand on Kunzites' shoulder, and he sighed, turning back to Venus and redirecting his anger. “Tell the Prince why you are here.”

“The Queen has been informed and is requesting an audience.”

The men looked at each other uncertain. 

“I’m assuming that look means that the monarchy is not aware?”

Nephrite offers her a charming smile “Let's just say they have _ expectations _ for their son?”

“There is no one,” Endymion stated simply. 

“Regardless, Queen Serenity has requested to meet, the sooner and more subtle the better.”

“Your monarchy hasn’t set foot on this soil---”

“Since yesterday, quite frankly. This is a matter she wishes to resolve and soon, there are too many variables at play. I’m here to discuss if this is to happen, and if so, her safety while she is here. Can it?”

“It will happen if it must. I will leave the logistics of safety to my guard, but I assure you that they will protect her as they protect me. Let me depart to schedule a time, and I will leave you with them.” 

“Venus, If I may ask,” Zoisite watched her carefully. “Why is it that the most powerful person in the universe needs the protection of four human men?”

“She needs us but she also needs covertness, you know the routines of this place, you know what little things that can turn into a big danger. Basically, I need your eyes.”

“But can’t she just...ya know, kill us with a flick of her wrist or something?” Jadeite popped in, from where he’d been lounging against the tree.

Venus looked at him. “Her powers aren’t up for discussion. They can only be used against Chaos, and in the most dangerous of circumstances.” 

Kunzite looked over her. “But what _ can _ you do, Princess of Venus, Head of the Royal Guard of the Silver Millenium? because it feels like _ you _ need protecting. I need to know your ability to be able to ensure your safety as well.” 

“Give me a sword, and I’ll show you.”

Jadeite stood up with an impish grin, holding out his sword. She moved towards him and took it from his hand, without comment. She held it between one hand in the other, feeling its weight, the friction through the air, how her fingers wrapped around the leather grip. 

It was a beautiful sword up close, with fine etchings and a very, very sharp edge, not designed for her, but good enough for the circumstances. “So, who’s the best swordsman?”

“Would you like to change into something easier to fight in?” Kunzite asked, stepping away from the group to give them room.

“This will do fine. A warrior must be ready to fight in any circumstance, wearing anything-” she eyed him up and down as he took off his jacket and readied himself in a battle stance- “or nothing at all.”

“Confident are we?” he asked amongst the snickering from his men.

She took a few steps back into her own fighting stance, feeling her feet planted on the soft soil. “Yes.” Her eyes honed in on his hand at the weapon at his side, and he drew his sword looking at her.

“I do not wish to hurt you, you _ do _ know how to do this?”

“I was born to fight.”

“Very well.”

The other Shitennou had stepped away to watch from a distance, eyes more on her than Kunzite who they’d seen fight countless times.

After a brief salute, she immediately charged towards him straight on. He parried with a simple step to the side, and she pivoted to keep him at a good distance. He had a bit of a smile.

It was the first time she’d seen him do that. 

He moved next, a lunge thrust more to gauge her reaction time, which were almost instantaneous, so she blocked and corrected, and they were back to circling each other. 

Training with the same people got repetitive, everyone had their tells- Mars would have the beginnings of a glare, Jupiter fists always tensed, Mercury’s breathing changed, her eyes focused losing their analytical edge. 

Kunzite, mystery with silver hair, was an exhilarating unknown, and clearly as calculating as she. 

Then the mele began. 

It took only two attempted strikes from Kunzite, high slashes towards the end of her sword, which she blocked before skirting back and regaining distance, for her to know he’d decided to beat her on physical strength, to wedge her sword out of her grip to claim victory. They circled, watching, waiting for each other, keenly aware of the smallest hints of movement.

Kunzite moved with alarming speed, deliberate slashes- attempts to pass her defenses quickly and unmercifully. She responded in kind, trying to slip past but he did not let her, matching every attack with a counter move.

As they parted prior to the next attempt, she watched him. He wasn’t winded, his posture the exact same as the moment they started. The sword was heavy in her arms, the effort untransformed more than it would be with a call to her powers, but she knew that was off the table. Jadeite’s grip was a little too wide for her smaller hands, and she knew this had to end sooner than later. She squeezed the hilt tight prior to surging forward, coming from a low angle, upwards, and he blocked wrenching her sword up. She barely managed to hold on to the sword as she pulled back stumbling a bit at the force before rolling to get some extra distance. She heeded her formal dress no mind. 

He leapt, trying to catch her unbalanced, and slashed downward. She lowered herself further into a crouch, him overcompensating, tripping forward. She leapt up, her shoulder slammed into his abdomen and he tumbled over her. She spun, sword pointed towards his back before he could roll back over.

Jadeite whistled as Kunzite rolled - her blade pointed at the center of his chest. She watched in satisfaction as the silver eyes moved from her blade to her eyes. This time Venus grinned.

“It appears I underestimated you,” he said. She lowered her sword and offered her hand which he stared at for a moment before taking it with a firm grip.

At that moment, Elysian could have disappeared for Venus. Something about how his hand curled around her own, how he did put his weight into it to stand up. The way he watched her made her heart flutter, and as soon as it came it was gone.

She was staring. “Thank you, General,” Venus said.

His response was a look that was more of a question. 

She answered, “You didn’t hold back, and that I appreciate.” 

He nodded. He looked at the others who were about to say something but he interrupted. “So the matter at hand is security, correct?”

“Yes. Let's go over what we can do.”

* * *

The plan details still in her mind, Venus went to complete the next requested task, retrieving the Princess.

It did not take Venus long to find her, curled on her bed staring at the Earth, fresh tears streaking down her face, hands clasped to each other tight to hide their tremble. She knocked at the open door softly, and Serenity turned just enough with a forlorn smile.

“Hey V,” she sniffed. Venus walked over to sit on the edge of the bed.

“You’re mother wishes to see you now.” She spoke gently, softly, wiping tears from her face.

“How--how was she?”

“She’s hopeful that a resolution can be found, but to do that… she must travel. We have already arranged the details.”

“Can’t I?”

Venus shook her head. “She wishes to do this herself.”

Serenity jumped up, standing on her bed. “But that's-- that's-- it is _ Earth _.” 

Venus raised an eyebrow. “That wasn’t exactly a consideration you gave yourself?”

“But--”

“Princess,” Venus held out a hand to help her down, “let’s dry your tears, she is waiting and Artemis is trying to convince her otherwise, no matter how little good it will do.”

“Venus, are you scared?”

Venus nodded her head. “A soul bond broken is a soul forever lost. You’re too important for us to ignore that.”

“Thank you.” Serenity pulled her into a tight hug.

In silence Venus escorted her, standing at the doorway and watching as young Serenity hesitantly entered the room.

“Sere.” Queen Serenity’s voice was gentle and calming, even though the Princess felt weak in the knees and wanted to be anywhere other than the throne room. Empty of all but each other, her voice filled the space.

Serenity took her daughter's hand. “I understand you have met the one called Endymion of Elysian.”

Serenity took a deep breath, and averted her eyes “Mom I… I’m _ sorry, I...” _

“Do not apologize for your heart, it is the strongest part of you.”

“But--”

Serenity smiled touching her daughter's face. “I want you to understand now that things will change and shift, and become different than what you have known. That our mission may be of more importance now than ever. I cannot say what will happen, but the decision if Earth will be a part of the Silver Millennium has been made.”

“But I--”

“It is. You will not survive without it, and I will not let you die of heartbreak. So I will go, and you will stay here in my place until an agreement is made, and Endymion can present himself to here.”

“But---” Queen Serenity placed a gentle finger to her own lips to quiet her child then carefully unclasped the necklace around her own neck that carried the Silver Crystal, and removed it from her chest, holding it between them as she spoke.

“Our duty to this stone is the highest duty we have, and it must never awaken the darkness buried above. You will protect it as you love him, you will use it only when necessary, as it will choose your life and your death. When I return I shall take up my responsibility again, but on Earth, while I am still Queen, I am more your mother. Do you understand?”

“But ...what if you _ don’t come back?” _

_ “ _ Then you will be Queen, and you will lead this kingdom against the darkness _ .” _Queen Serenity carefully clasped the stone around her daughter's neck, the crystal resting on her chest. 

The Princess held the crystal tightly in one hand. “But, how will I know what to do?”

Serenity paused and kissed her daughter on the crescent birthmark on her forehead. “You will lead because you must, you will fight because you must, but you will love because it is your being. I love you, my daughter. And I hope to return, so this is not your burden, not yet.”

She nodded, still one hand tight around the magic that made this world possible.“I will make you proud.”

“You already have.”

“Mom?”

“Hmm?”

At that moment she clung to her, and Serenity held her daughter in silence for a few moments, “I love you too.”


	6. Chapter 6

Venus arrived on Earth as a Senshi, forgoing the Earthen wear for the skin-tight leotard and short skirt that allowed her the movement necessary in case of an emergency. White gloved hands had a small gold watch set to sound an alarm in case of an energy drain.

The room was windowless, tucked deep into the castle, Kunzite posted at the door. When she appeared he looked over her intently before commenting. “That’s not quite what we would consider a traditional garb when meeting with the Monarchy.”

She did not break formality. “It is for practicalities. Though the Silver Millennium wears fewer clothes than you tend to favor.”

“Oh?”

“This could be considered modest to some, especially where I am from.” 

He didn’t respond to that comment, though his eyes did flick to the hem of the short orange skirt for a second. “So this is the room that she will teleport into. Does it meet your specifications?” 

She began to survey the thick stone wall, ornate cloth tapestry hung on the far side, and dark wood inlays, her hands trailing, looking for any feeling of magic, any irregularities that could indicate some ill technology or dark energy lying within the stone. She listened for any odd sounds or noises but heard nothing but her racing heart. 

The Queen without her Crystal was one of the most unnerving things she could imagine, like careening through the air in a hard fall, waiting for impending death below, unable to stop whatever was next. 

Kunzite observed silently for a while, standing straight, hands at his sides at attention before interrupting her thoughts. “Only entrance, only exit. We’re both going to be right there, Endymion on the outside, provided she teleports correctly, however _ that _ is handled on your end, and we’ll go from there. We’ll use the cloaks,” he pointed to the two grey garments lying on a wooden table and escorted her to the throne room. “The King and Queen were briefed just recently-about an hour and a half ago. Not enough for it to leak out somewhere else for a reaction.”

“Retaliation,” Venus corrected. 

“You were not this fearful over your princess being here.”

Venus froze then. There were so many thoughts and she chided herself on being so readable. But she was shaken to her core, and he knew. “My Princess has an ally in Endymion. My Queen is just the mother in law.”

Kunzite laughed then. “They have not performed a ritual of consummation that I know of.”

“You mean sex.”

“They aren’t married, the point still stands- Your Queen will be safe here. Personally, I do not want to find out if the rumors are true.”

“What rumors?”

“Of the Silver Queen, who regulates us mere humans to exile. That can wipe us out with a flick of her wrist?” 

“You have met her daughter, they are similar souls.”

“I saw them, Endymion and Serenity when they first met, and the power that radiated off of them was unmistakable.”

“What?”

“It was like we were seeing a mirage, this pale girl with the golden moon and so much hair. She appeared wide-eyed and on her tiptoes, so pale, and she moved like a newborn doe in a meadow. If we hadn’t seen the paintings, if we hadn’t heard his dreams, we would not have believed she was real. Endymion was transfixed and before we could stop them, they reached out to each other, and when their fingers touched a bright light exploded outward into the garden.”

“What happened?”

“All of nature was suddenly in perfect bloom around them. I felt it in my chest, something… it was indescribable, a feeling, a moment that I will never forget. Something...complete? And they just were captivated with each other… didn’t even remark upon the garden or the light. Due to the spectacle, we moved them quickly to another location and we went from there. But, that garden, the spot where they met? It’s full of life- perfect bloom. Even though the seasons have changed, the rain too much then too little, that garden remains as if it was the ideal summer day. That power- whatever that is is…”

“Its love.”

“It is more than that,” Kunzite insisted.

She paused, looking at him for a second. “Maybe.” She frowned. “Everything is in place?”

“Again, yes. We’re prepared. I have been protecting people since I was a boy.”

“I’m not worried about _ you _.” 

“Well, if you told us what to look for then--”

“I _ don’t know! I... _ The darkness is within. It’s...they'll look like you, sound like you, maybe even be like you- one day good the next in chaos' grip. It could be your king, your queen. It could--” she shook her head. 

“Elysian is full of good people.”

“You don’t understand. You can’t understand how something can just… take good and make it bad. That’s what it does.”

“But you said you haven’t seen any signs.”

“My Queen is a target. She has what Chaos wants. If Chaos is active it _ will _ find its way here.”

“You sound paranoid.”

“You didn’t grow up with stories of planetary graveyards.”

“No, we grew up with the watchers in the sky. A moon civilization we were to never touch or see, people who did not care for us and our kind. To let us suffer in our despair. You are far stranger than our myths suggested.”

“You are far kinder than ours.”

“Oh?”

“I was told men of nobility could not be found here. I was clearly misled.”

He paused looking at her for a moment “You… I’d imagined Serenity’s guard after meeting her, she had mentioned you from time to time. You are far more complex than she lets on.”

“Should I take that as a compliment?”

“You managed to capture my respect… and attention.”

There was so much she _ wanted _ to say to the way he looked at her, so much she wanted to feel and explore and she knew that this was just not the time. “My attention needs to be elsewhere, unfortunately.” 

He nodded and a moment later the air around them shimmered as the Queen appeared.

Kunzite took to a formal bow, though Venus moved to provide her with a grey woolen cloak. She placed the other on herself as well.

“Thank you, General Kunzite, for agreeing to escort me.” He simply nodded.

Endymion opened the door and upon meeting her eyes he bent low, offering her a sincere and deep bow. 

True to her nature, the Queen smiled gently. “Prince Endymion, it is a pleasure to meet you.” Only Venus noticed the tumult of emotions in her monarch’s beautiful eyes.

“I have heard many wonderful things about your grace, your daughter speaks highly of you.” He had not moved from his bow, and Serenity prompted him up with a graceful touch on his shoulder.

“I wish to speak to you further, but we must address the matter at hand, don’t you agree?” 

“Yes, they are waiting for your presence. I apologize for not preparing more, there would be much to show you with more time. I fear they do not understand her as I do.”

“Our circumstances prompt haste, not formality. Please, let us continue.”

He nodded leading the way.

Venus flanked Queen Serenity, matching her near step by step, senses heightened. The castle seemed larger than before, the long hallways with flickering shadows and stares of people as they walked past. 

The doors were opened by Nephrite and Zoisite who let them in and followed in formation. The King and Queen were standing straight, eyes focused on the Silver Queen. 

The Elysian Queen, a small woman with curly brown locks tied back with a leather tie held in her hand a bouquet of white and purple lilies, which she handed to the Queen. “I hope you may accept this as a gift for your presence here.”

Queen Serenity accepted the flowers with a bow. “I thank you for your kindness upon my intrusion into your lands. I am here today to make a significant request of your kingdom. Things are changing rapidly, and it appears that our children have met and have found recognition in each other.”

“Endymion is promised…”

“The bond they share surpasses political boundaries, rules, and obligations or I would not be having this discussion.”

“What exactly is it that you ask?”

“I ask that Endymion is able to come with us, to meet the Lunar world. That maybe we can forge an alliance between our worlds, that you may become a part of the alliance that you have been denied for far too long, that your people once more may reap the benefits of magic.”

“How do we know that--”

The presented flowers started to shake, and Serenity dropped them from her fingertips stepping back with wide eyes, looking over for Venus who look a step forward.

Within an instant, there was a bright flash and a percussion blast of dark energy that knocked everyone in the room back to the far wall. Venus was on her feet first, Kunzite second, and without words, the Royal Elysian Guard plus one Senshi organized in a semicircle around the three Royals. Serenity looked briefly at the King and Queen who wore shocked expressions from the stone floor, staring at the creature who had risen from the flowers, a garish green and purple feral beast with long fangs and hands of spiked leaves. 

Swords were drawn as the creature let out another deafening roar, and then Nephrite grabbed his Queen and King gesturing to get them out of the room. Queen Serenity started to follow, looking back as a light beam crashed into the far wall. The creature jumped out of the way, the towards the door they were trying to escape out of, looking straight at _ her _ and hissed out, “ _ Ssssserenity... _”

Nephrite charged with his sword. Root-like tendrils shot from the feet of the creature, thick white and barbed, grabbing Nephrite by the legs and slamming him to the floor, his weapon clattering against the stone. Serenity rolled past the writhing tentacle, grabbed his sword and swung with all of her might as the creature screamed and roots retracted. 

“What is this thing?!” he cried out.

“Get them out of here!” She commanded, standing strong between them while Venus got in place next to her side with a look that clearly said _ get yourself out of here, too _.

Nephrite did not argue. Serenity took one step back as the ranks reformed, still holding the sword she obtained as tightly as she could. 

It jumped across the room again, and by the time Serenity had pivoted it was leaping towards her, its petaled barbed hands connecting with her shoulders and crashing to the floor, the sword sticking into its side, her grey eyes wide as she stared into the veiny purple chest of the heaving creature.

There was a cacophony of sound as three Senshi appeared in the room and threw attacks faster than anyone could process, the creature exploding into petals of purple leaves, leaving the queen alone on her back, staring at the golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling, the sword, freed from the monster, clattering to the ground.

“My Queen!” It was Jupiter standing over her with wide eyes and an extended hand, “You’re injured!”

She shook her head slightly, really just staring at the space where she was sure the harbinger of her death had been, and let out a breath she didn’t even know she had been holding. She felt the sting in her shoulder where its claws had pinned her down, and the faint trickle of blood. She moved towards the offered hand, standing up and looked at the doorway where to Royals stood staring, ignoring the foul stains of whatever that was on her normally pristine dress. 

“That was a creature of chaos,” she stated, “and the reason why we must resolve this soon.”

“We didn--”

“I know,” Serenity stated, interrupting them. “Chaos finds its ways. It knows me by name.”

“My queen,” Venus said in ragged puffs, “we should _ leave _.”

She shook her head. “The matter I’ve requested still stands. Endymion comes with us.”

The Elysian Queen shook her head no, and the King spoke. “You have come to us after staying out of our affairs in silence because you claim there is evil in our lands. The only means through which we knew of your presence were the myths from times before and the work of our scientists, who have been observing and pontificating over the lands they see above, untouchable by our kind. You have come to claim our son, to betroth him to your daughter while simultaneously bringing this vile magic into our royal hall. Then you have the audacity to claim it isn’t from you- but none of us have seen evil like this, that grows from inanimate objects and assassinates-”

“It tried to kill her!” Mars screamed. Serenity waved her hand to silence her and she bit her lip. 

The King continued. “This is a problem from the skies, and you will leave now, never to set foot in this hall again, nor in these lands. ”

“Have we told you the story of how my kingdom came to be? ” Serenity asked quietly.

“Why does that matter? You have been here for as long as humankind can remember. Generations--”

“This solar system is not our home, it is not our origins, unlike you who sprout from this ground evolving with time. We come from before- when the first sun exploded from darkness, from the very origins of life itself. My people have seen the birth of places you cannot even imagine- and I’ve also witnessed their fall. We have carefully watched that blight here- and it is coming. It is coming for me, but it will take you, and this entire planet, and turn it into a lifeless husk. It will not spare humanity, it will not care for you, and it will delight in seeing you burn. You can banish us, if it is your will. You can attack us, if it is your will. But know that this will of Chaos is the will of death. You will not outrun it, and you are ill-equipped to fight it. And I tell you in honesty and in truth, that Endymion is the key to your survival and that he must be able to learn the magic that keeps this at bay.”

“I will not let you take our only son in a coup to destroy us. I will not let you taint his mind with ideas of a kind, soft lunar world when you have been nothing but absent myths in our pain. When you are the ones who foster evil with your own hands.”

“This will contact us. If you reconsider, you can tell us.” She offered a small square device with a crescent moon button and a tiny screen, that they did not take from her hand. “But- do not wait until it is too late, I beg of you.” 

“Begone.”

“Senshi, we must go.”

They disappeared, the only thing they left behind the small crescent communicator on the stone floor.

* * *

It was a mere seconds after they had reappeared that Venus heard a shrill “Momma!” and the blur blonde princess had rushed by her towards the Queen.

Venus turned to see the bright glow of the silver crystal from around the princess’s neck, and the room froze, the light warm and striking, the princess unaware it had been called forth, her hands reaching out to the Queen with concern streaked across her features, tears reflecting the light brought forth from her soul.

The Queen’s voice sounded startled somehow, confused as she sputtered forth reassurances. “Serenity, look at me, I’m okay. Really, I’m okay. I’m talking to you. Breathe.”

“Really?” She touched the wound on the Queen’s shoulder that was rapidly disappearing, hand barely brushing the skin before pivoting to the guardians in the room and demanding, “What happened!?” 

“Serenity, first, I need the Crystal back.” The Queen interrupted, her voice finding its commanding rhythm once more, and the princess looked down at the glowing orb at her heart, still impossibly bright. 

“Mom I didn’t--”

“I know...you’re just scared...it’s okay.” She moved in a way that only a mother could, gently taking the necklace up around her daughter’s neck, before placing the gem it in her own hands where the light dimmed. “It isn’t time for something like that.”

The young princess swayed slightly before straightening up.

“What happened?!” she repeated blue eyes wide still brimming with tears. 

“Chaos is stronger than we thought, and showed its presence, we pushed it back, for now. Serenity, I really must shower, and it appears you may need some rest. Jupiter take her to her quarters, I will return to mine.” Jupiter stepped around them to take her by the arm, but Serenity pulled back towards the Queen. “Endymion?!”

“He is fine, I promise you. Listen to your heart, he is there.” She nodded closing her eyes for a moment, stilling to something no one but she could feel. Jupiter gently directed her towards the door.

As soon as the Princess was out of earshot, the queen made a request quietly to Venus.

“Venus, please meet me in my quarters at midnight, it is important.”

* * *

Venus returned, summoned to the Queen’s quarters once more, the only time since she had been ordered to start spying on the Elysian Kingdom. 

She entered, and she saw her queen staring up at the earth, sitting on the floor legs out to the side. She turned looking back towards her. Venus couldn’t recall ever seeing her Queen this way, thin white gown with no adornments, most likely for sleep, no jewelry of any kind. She’d definitely never seen her on the floor of all places, a cup of tea by her side. But she did not wear the soft smile she normally did, her lips a thin line.

“Come sit,” she said, “I apologize for the late hour, but I wanted to ensure Serenity could not overhear.”

Venus nodded, sitting down next to the Queen, and waited for her to speak. 

“There is something very important that you must know, as head of her guard. I… do you know the story of Serenity’s conception?”

“The gods answered your prayer for a child.”

“That is what we told people, yes. But not the whole truth. Venus…” She paused for a moment, “I asked the Gods for a weapon and I was given a child.”

“I don’t understand.” All Venus could think of the Princess in her soft dresses, looking towards the blue earth in the sky. The soft way she spoke to plants, the way she loved everyone so passionately, the way she cried when she saw someone struggle.

“I was given the purest Starseed from the Caldron to raise as my own.”

Venus wanted to form an argument to this fact. Something to contradict what she was saying as it seemed to go against Serenity’s very being. “But…”

“I do not see it. I love her too much to be able to see it, honestly. And I have known from the moment she was given to me. The only way she will fight is if I am not here to fight for her- and as this situation unravels the more certain I am that my time will come soon. Venus, at some point you will have to let her fight by your side. I don’t know how, and I don’t know when, but she is the key to surviving Chaos, and that--”

“You think _ she’s _ a weapon?”

“I know that the Gods answered my prayer for something to fight chaos, to protect our people and its inhabitants. ”

“But what of the Silver Crystal? Can’t _ you? _”

Serenity sighed. “My dear Venus, it is only as powerful as the person who wields it- and I fear… I am not enough, but she _ is _ and it will be different than I. And I know she unconsciously pulls on this power of the crystal in a way I have never been able. Today was just one example of that. Her Starseed came with another, one golden- one from the center of our sun, I am sure. They came together, and I believe that starseed lies within Endymion.”

“The bond.”

“Endymion must be protected at all costs. He is a part of this puzzle, he came from the Cauldron to my prayers, it is imperative that he lives, and that they are together.”

“Even if it's forbidden.”

“Maybe because it is forbidden. Maybe Chaos awakens now because they will be strong enough. I don’t know- but I know they must be together, and I know that they will fight.”

“You don’t expect to live for much longer, do you?”

“It is not your fault, the Gods decided my fate long before you were born. Chaos will find a way to take my life. Just because it failed today does not mean that it will not succeed. I consider it a gift that I am still here to tell you, and a gift I cannot ignore.”

“I won’t watch you die- I won’t have you give me your secrets so you can feel free to go to the next realm. This kingdom is not ready, Serenity is not ready, I am not ready! How can you sit on the floor, with tea and tell me this just... just... ”

“I’m not asking you lay down your arms. I’m asking you to move forward.”

“Just because you made your peace doesn’t mean… what about Luna? What about your people? You won’t just…”

“Venus. I am an old, old woman. I have seen wars, I have seen peace, and everyone must return to the Caldron. When it is my time, I will fight and I will go. This is the battle I will lose, and the battle Serenity will gain, and it is my only wish that you allow her to do the very thing that brought her to this kingdom. And I want you to be unafraid because fear is where Chaos festers most.”


	7. Chapter 7

Every castle has its war room. Not that the Silver Millennium's decorum allowed it to be  _ called _ the War Room. But it was there, maybe a bit dusty, used for other things, ignored for the most part unless other spaces were over utilized and there were too many things going on at once. 

Venus could recount the few times the room had been used for actual briefings in her lifetime. The flow and ebb of tensions between cultures was a reality, and yet nothing had come near the news coming out of the world nearest them.

In a few weeks time, Queen Serenity’s soft features had become stone. Her pace quick, her speech in whispers, mind moving fast and silent as she calculated each moment into the next. Queen Serenity curtly passed the message to them to meet there- all of them, Senshi, the Generals of the army, Princess Serenity, a few important members of observation posts, and one member of royalty from each of the eight member planets: the Quorum for War. 

Venus stepped into that room, eyes surveying each and every one of them who had arrived, whispers between them. Formal bows and hugs for those who had traveled far. Some she recognized from SEASHORE, men and women who dedicated their lives to watching Earth, living there. That looked the most harried, thinner, on less sleep. Shifting papers held tightly, friendly expressions gone. 

It took too long for Queen Serenity to arrive, the Princess trailing behind her, not meeting anyone's eyes, hands clinging to the white dress. Venus knew she was trying not to cry, and that the delay was for her. The last few weeks of silence from the Earth had been extraordinarily painful for the Princess. She had picked at her food, her small frame possibly smaller, the carefree nature replaced by quiet stares into the distance, and conversations that trailed off into polite excuses. 

Queen Serenity gently directed her daughter into a chair and sat down.

The room fell into silence when she raised her hand to speak. 

“I have called us because we must all be aware of the incoming threat and that our efforts have been unsuccessful until this point. Chaos is strengthening, and projected time until the seal fails decreases every day. Artemis, advisor of all matters to Earth and head of SEASHORE will explain.”

Artemis, in his human form, stood at a podium and turned on a screen.“Chaos’ ability to collect energy has increased, and ambient energy from Earth has been sufficient to increase its capabilities. It does not require a magical catalyst to become destructive, we are beyond that point. It seems to be working more through subversion and war than blatant gathering. As you can see,” behind him a map appeared with red dots, “these areas have had increased conflict that is out of the norm, and there has been a rise in energy drains. We suspect that some of the deaths on the battlefield aren’t actually casualties of war, but that it is taking energy of its participants and disguising the reason of their death.” He paused. “The motives and rhetoric on the ground have changed, the leaders new. It has the mark of Chaos, the timing, the rapid increase, the virulent anger, and the unexplained deaths. We call this phase one.”

The room burst into low murmurs. Queen Serenity held up a hand to silence the room, and he continued. 

“We cannot predict when Phase Two starts. This is the introduction of gathering youmas on the surface. Aside from the direct attack on Queen Serenity, which took a significant amount of energy and did hinder progress for Chaos for a time, we have seen no similar activity. But that will change, and when it does the acceleration of energy gathering will allow for the key danger: teleportation. Once they have access to that level of energy and matter manipulation, we are in significant danger. It is unclear how much population death will be required to achieve that, but we know that Chaos will do exactly that. Phase Three is an invasion and direct attack on the Silver Millennium, and the action of the goal is to obtain the Silver Crystal.”

Queen Serenity took over. “We must decide on our action now. While we still can.”

“Is it possible that the threshold for teleportation cannot be made without the introduction of magic?” The Mercurian Government asked, and Artemis shook his head. “Our calculations indicate it is.”

“The calculations have changed. There were… unexpected variables.”

“Calculations indicated this scenario wasn’t possible, what was the outside source, what brought it to this point? If it could gather ambient energy why  _ now _ , why not before? I’m not sure you’ve sufficiently answered these questions.”

“I assure you, the data indicates an energy surge from almost eight months ago may have been the catalyst, its origins unknown.”

“Have our scientists reviewed the data, what have they--”

“All the data from SEASHORE is available to those with the clearance to view it. The population of Earth is enough for Chaos to travel, based on the projections.”

“What if we remove the energy?” the Queen of Saturn asked softly, though when she spoke everyone tended to listen.

The room exploded. 

“Earth is not expendable. It never was, and it will never be. They are sentient lifeforms who deserve the protection of the Alliance, not an iron fist. Our methods have been that of isolation, and now we have the choice to intervene.”

“But they do not want our help,” the Martian government replied. “You’re reckless venture proved  _ that _ at least.”

“Because Chaos’ grip is strong and our inaction breeds distrust. Regardless, the question isn’t  _ if _ we will fight, the question now is  _ how  _ we will fight.”

“From here is where we make the stand, that has always been the plan. We know Chaos’ ability to turn means that the power we throw at it before it gets here is the power that it uses to destroy us. Jupiter will move forces to the Moon, but no further. We cannot risk our best against ourselves.”

“So we leave them to Chaos” Queen Serenity carefully reflected their choices back at them.

“It is the fate they have chosen, and an unfortunate end, but one we cannot change,” the Uranian government firmly stated.

There were murmurs then as they discussed amongst each other. There were no other suggestions.

“So, it is agreed we move our defenses and wait. We shall broadcast updates at least daily of progress, please activate your forces and we shall convene in one week’s time, or sooner if necessary. Dismissed.”

The room filed out until the Senshi, Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity remained. The moment Jupiter shut the door, Queen Serenity slumped in her chair, hand against her head.

The Princess yelled, her first words of the night, tears held back only by sheer will. “We can’t...we can’t let them just...just _ die! _ ”

“Well, What do we do?” Jupiter asked quietly, looking at the Senshi.

“We give them what they can to fight!” The Princess stood hands straight against the table. “We must--”

“It is not…” Queen Serenity started, so quiet compared to the adamant energy of her daughter. 

“No.  _ We  _ took their magic. We hindered them, kept them from us. We took the Golden Crystal and disbarred their senshi. That was not them, we did not _ let _ them be ready.”

“Chaos would have used that energy within months of landing there if we hadn’t done what we did. It was a necessary evil and this kingdom has only survived, but Earth has only survived this long because we did. You know this.”

“I don’t care about the rational or the reasons, I care about consequences, and right now they can’t fight, he can’t fight and I won’t let him die and allow his planet to wither away. If Choas will awaken, we must arm them. If we will not fight, they deserve-”

“If the Golden Crystal goes to Earth- Chaos will use it before the Earth Prince can understand it, Serenity.” It sounded as if these were words she’d been repeating in her head.

“Then he comes here.”

“He will not betray his kingdom, you know this.”

The Princess bit her lip. “He will not watch them die. We have to at least ask!”

“If he says no, Serenity, what will you do?” 

The small Princess Serenity froze, before responding. “I know it in my heart, he won’t.” 

The Queen nodded, standing up. “No one must know of this. Use your discretion and Serenity…”

“Yes?”

“No matter what, you must come back.”

* * *

Princess Serenity huddled in a long coat, hood over her hair and eyes, shivering in the harsh wind from the sea, sitting outside the Lunar outpost hidden in the cliffside.

“I didn’t know it got so cold here…”

“Chaos has impacted the weather patterns,” Venus whispered softly, looking out into the sea. 

“How much time do we even have?!” she asked in a panic, and Venus could only shake her head. “If I could predict, I would. It is not like any planet that this has happened to has actually survived, and records are awfully hard to come by. Come back inside, we’ll see the boatlights.”

Serenity shook her head, sitting in the sand near rough surf, staring out into the darkness. “I’ll wait here.”

“Then I’m waiting with you.”

The world was just seaspray, darkness and the steady rumble of the sea. After a few minutes of nothing changing, Venus finally spoke. “What are you thinking?”

Serenity shook her head. “How… how could we leave them to this? How… are we any better than it?”

“Of course we are. That's why we are here. That's why we fight.”

“That's why  _ you _ fight. I just...I just…” she sighed. 

“You lead.”

Princess Serenity shook her head. “I did not stand up to the council, I did not argue the ways of my heart. I snuck off in the dead of night to betray-”

“You are decisive and you know the truth. We’re here because you sent us. This is not your mother’s mission, but your own.”

“Is that why she is afraid?”

“The Queen?”

Serenity nodded.

Venus did not reply. 

“I see it in her, the little things. The things that make her my mother, I guess. She keeps telling me to be ready. How can I be? For this? For a battle bigger than anything any of us have known? And...and… Venus...can I ask you something?”

“Hmm?”

“Did I awaken Chaos?”

“What?”

“The energy- the energy from Earth, the spike, that was  _ me _ wasn’t it? That’s why they won’t say. I saw him...the garden… how could  _ that _ fuel the darkness? How could love be so…”

“I don’t know. Chaos is something we have feared from before your birth, right? It was never about if it would awaken, it was when and how. If it wasn’t that it would be something else. Chaos would not sleep forever.”

“It was me, wasn’t it? I’m...” She curled into herself, and Venus placed her hands on around her shoulders, trying to pull her close. She pulled away, standing at the edge of the water, talking into the sky. 

“His people are my own. I can’t…I can’t...”

“I know, Serenity. We’re going to make it through. All of us. This place, the moon, it will become one alliance.”

“You think so?”

“I really do.”

That sat in silence watching a faint light on the horizon that slowly inched closer, eventually docking, five men climbing out haggard and worn.

Serenity was in Endymion’s arms before both feet were on the sandy beach, there were no words, just tears. 

“Just a mile from the coast, Princess?” Kunzite asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Come inside.” Venus pointed, and they retreated from sand into the warmth.

Artemis, who had cleared the SEASHORE base for the Shitennou’s arrival did not comment as the Earthen men entered, looking at clean polished walls made out of smooth materials unknown to them, warmed by something other than flame. The lighting consistent, even, unlike torches. They removed the clothes that had kept them warm from the whipping winds at the sea, and Venus took them, placing them in a small closet for retrieval later. 

She turned towards the four men after they had looked around for a moment, Serenity still leaning against Endymion, not willing to leave the comfort of his touch. “This outpost is ours, and a resource for you in the future. There is much to discuss. Come.”

“Our visit is unsanctioned,” the Princess stated with a frown, “but I cannot let the council’s decision stand and I believe you are becoming aware of the fruitlessness of your current government actions as well.” She paused gauging the attention of all the people in the room. “Chaos generally uses what we call a Host, a single leader to move forward with its plans, and we believe we have identified that person. If she is attacked it may hinder Chaos enough to end this fight. I have come because there is something that can be done- but in doing it, I am going against our laws and also asking you to bear a great price.”

“What is it?” Endymion asked her. 

“I’m asking you to leave here. To come with us to the moon, to learn the magic that we have kept from you...We must hurry so that the Shitennou can return to strike at Chaos before it grows to something we cannot stop. ”

“The Shitennou?”

“That is the problem, and one I know you must consider.” She looked directly at Endymion, shoulders squared and eyes of blue steel. “You will be unable to return until Chaos is vanquished from the planet. The power we can provide, if it were to end up in Chaos' hands would be the end. Therefore, If you fight Chaos, you must do so from our lands, because everything else has failed. Our power may not be enough, I think it will be. But, that is the price of this magic: you may live only to see the death of your people.”

She looked away from him before continuing. “And I say this with the knowledge and fear that this has happened before. I am asking the impossible of you and your brave, courageous men. I’m asking you to do nothing from afar on hopes of a future, from strangers you do not know, against an enemy already in the heart of your lands. I know your heart Endymion, and that you want to fight, and fight now. I can give you the tools, but you may never see this planet again.”

“I don’t understand.” Zoisite admission was quiet and unnerving to those who knew him well. 

“I apologize because I’m asking you to believe in something we have hidden from you, abilities currently unknown to your kind. Powers you barely witnessed in the fight against the creature in your throne room on our last visit. It can be granted to your guard, to be sent to take down the catalyst of this insurgency before it gains impossible strength. You may be able to cripple it into its cage before it unleashes itself on the galaxy, but if they fail… Chaos will rise beyond this blue sky and take what it can in its path.”

“What happens if we fight now, as we are?”

“I am certain we watch you die from above and wait for it to topple our gates. And then we fight, and hopefully, we survive, but this is not guaranteed. Regardless, the council will know soon what I have done, and I bear the weight of that decision. It is one that will undermine the authority of the moon, and will invite darkness and doubt into the hearts of the leaders. It is a terrible junction, but I see no other path of hope. None.”

“Then we go.”

General Kunzite opened his mouth to protest, and Endymion held up his hand. “You have heard the reports, the rabid responses out of nothing into war. You have seen the eyes of the men you lead return from the field haunted and changed, and our borders retreat every day. There will soon be nothing left to defend in Elysian. If there is a chance, we must take it.”

“Let us give you our weapons and knowledge, it is all that we can provide. We will return the Shitennou to Earth as soon as we are able, there is a battle to be fought and hopefully won. Are you all willing to travel?”

Endymion nodded, and in a flash of light, they were on the moon. 

Endymion didn’t even have a few moments to look around the castle he’d already seen, but never with his own eyes, adjusting to the air and his weight, when the Queen, with her silver hair and pristine whites, stood across the room spoke in a simple command. “You must follow me. Alone.”

Queen Serenity turned, barely acknowledging him otherwise, and he looked over at his princess who gave him a bit of a smile before turning to follow her quickly, as she was already moving. They went down dimly lit hallways, and from the windows, Endymion could tell it was the dead of night. She moved with purposeful, quick steps, and they descended levels of staircases until they came to a gate of grey stone. Symbols he recognized only from his dreams as the planets carved into the pillars, Endymion could see the light changed to a purple, and it entered into Darkness. He could not see the end.

“You must not speak of this place, Prince Endymion.”

“I am here for my people, Queen of the Moon.”

She gave a single nod, before stepping over the threshold. “You are the heir to great power. We have kept it… outside the bounds of time, so you could not seek it out, or it you. The crystals from the holes of suns are desperate for its wielder, and it will know you. You must protect it like you would protect my daughter, for in the wrong hands this universe will be no more. Not even I could counteract it in the hands of Chaos, do you understand?”

He didn’t, not while he was in the strange mists,surrounded by an air that lacked a smell, nor on the path barely noticeable to the human eye. Serenity waited for an answer that did not come. She then continued, “My Child, I know I ask so much of you. And I wish… I wish I’d spent more time finding you, that I hadn’t left these things to fate. So now, you meet a sacred senshi and reclaim what is rightfully yours.” She touched his shoulder gently, her face angelic and calm, and maybe sad. “Do not stray from the path, for this place is a dangerous one.” The Queen took a few steps ahead of them, raising the silver Crystal into the sky, “Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time and Space, I call for you.”

Out of the purple dust walked the Senshi of Time, Key held high. She did a slight bow, focused entirely on Queen Serenity, magenta eyes meeting silver grey in seriousness and doubt. 

“Why have you stepped outside of time?”

“To give what we have hidden to its rightful owners.”

Sailor Pluto eyes widened, and she started to shake her head. “The council--”

“The council forbade our involvement and forced my hand. The Golden Crystal shall return to its owner, and he shall reside in the castle until he chooses to fight. I cannot sentence them to a death with no hope. It is not my way.”

“Have you--”

The Queen raised her hand and Sailor Pluto stopped speaking. “This is an order, not a request. I’m not looking for advice, for a hand to guide the future anymore, I am looking for a chance.”

“Very well. You may continue forward.”

They walked in silence, their footsteps didn’t even make noise against the path. Eventually, the Senshi kneeled down, and brought up a dark wooden box from the mist, turning it around. She offered it carefully to the Queen. “Once you give to him, it may not be undone. Even by me.”

“I am aware.”

Endymion cleared his throat, watching both of them keenly. With careful hands she unlatched the box.

“When you return, you must put all of your focus on understanding your light. For light is the only thing that can banish the darkness on your world. I do not know its costs, I do not know its truth. But you will discover it. I beg of you not to harm us for what we have done to you, Endymion. Do not hold on to anger or fear, for Chaos will thrive and change you from the inside.”

She opened the box, a golden light nestled in black fabric, and he reached towards it unconsciously, taking the warm stone into his hands. It flickered with his heartbeat, as he stared in wonderment. It floated above his hands, before disappearing into his chest. 

He stared at the Queen and she just smiled. “It knows your soul, do not fear it. Come. We must return. There is much to be done.”

* * *

Endymion returned to the hall behind the Queen, who had not spoken since they had left.

The Princess moved towards him, raising her hands towards his chest, and he responded mirroring her actions wordlessly, their fingertips almost touching. A golden glow formed between their palms, silver specks within.

“It is home,” she whispered softly.

“Yes, it is.”

“You should awaken them.” She moved his hand with her own, turning it until the light floated above his open fingertips. She stepped away, the audience of the room coming into focus, Senshi and Shittenou staring at their private exchange. 

“Shitennou, come forth.” They stood in a semicircle around him.

“Jadeite, ye who harks from the East whose fierce passion motivates you to leap into the unknown, I call to the core to awaken you, to feel the essence of humanity in your breath. I ask you to use the power bestowed to you to remind us of our intense nature, to love, to feel and to grow so we may be transformed into better people in a dark world.” With two fingers, he touched the blonde generals’ head, and his body was enveloped in a blue aura.

He moved to the next General.

“Zoisite, ye who harks from the North, with nimble mind and shrewd tactics, I call to the core of you to awaken, to know the experience of your people our lessons passed through time. I ask to use the power bestowed to you to be flexible in uncertainty and to provide faith when little can be found.

“Nephrite, ye who harks from the West, keen insight into the complexities of providence, I call to the core of you to awaken, to feel connected to the future of peace we desire. I ask you to use the power bestowed to you to see our actions as you see the stars, to help us know our place so we may be fruitful in our labor for peace and prosperity.

“And Kunzite, ye who harks from the South, unwavering devotion in the darkest of nights, I call to the core of you to awaken, to feel the Earth in your blood, the people in your heart. To use the power bestowed to you to be decisive, calculating and strong, to lead when I cannot. I know you will serve Elysian well.” 


	8. Chapter 8

Roles reversed, Venus watched outside of the shitennou’s designated quarters, looking for signs of them investigating. It was expected, to be honest, traveling to a foreign land, a kingdom filled with secrets and technology unknown to the world below. 

Kunzite had checked outside the door once or twice, seen her with a nod and retreated back without a word. She waited until morning to approach and retrieve him for training. The Senshi had agreed one on one training was likely to be the most beneficial, especially with limited time.

Kunzite observed the castle without comment to his guide, carrying himself in the exact same confident air he had on Earth, though his movements paused as he gazed at things unfamiliar. He watched her, just as he watched the castle around him, eyes trailing, subtle movements, listening to conversations intently. She did not try to engage him in conversation, though his expression was unreadable, his intent observation said plenty.

She brought him to a training area, a wide gymnasium with built obstacles, at least three stories tall to allow for the movement necessary in a battle. There were constructed streets and shop faces, and an open area in the back, covered in soft mats. He gazed over the area with an appreciative nod.

“This is where you will learn.”

“I am a skilled fighter already, Venus.”

“It’s not like hand to hand.” Venus said, taking a step towards his chest, so much so he was looking down at her, so close she could feel him breathe. “I mean, we could use magic from right here, but a sword is just as fatal.”

“Your point?”

“My point…” Venus paused, taken in by silvery eyes that were focused on her face with a slight smirk across his suntanned skin and she was distracted. “My point is that,” she forced herself away from his gaze, took four wide steps back, “is that you don’t know how to fight from here. You have tons of skills in hand to hand, sword fighting, and martial arts. But, the things that are coming will attack from across the field.” 

“We do have archers you know.”

Venus casually shot a crescent beam past his body, crashing into the palace wall behind him with a flash, and he reacted instantaneously, tensing, his hand was on his sword, his stance broad and flexible and ready for movement. She caught the bewilderment on his face, because she’d been looking for it, but a moment later all she could see was his training, the soldier ready to fight, the prepared general of Elysian.

“Yeah- but this is different. The way you strategize, the battle plans on Earth are fairly formulaic. You know what's coming, the technology, the battle strategies, what to expect isn’t going to vary much- but a youma, you don’t know what they can do until they do it- and it might be widespread, it might be focused, the range may be farther than you’d expect. Your team and the flexibility required… it’s not what you’ve trained for. We specifically have Mercury on our team because nothing about a youma is ever formulaic, there is very little pattern aside from energy collection. We need data analysis on the spot, because otherwise we’d never win. You all have studied strategy from a young age, previous battles, Earthen wars to get a clear picture, but honestly little of that matters here and now.”

“So where do we start?”

“Notice anything different about yourself from yesterday?”

He paused. And shook his head no. She noticed he had not taken his hand off his sword, nor relaxed his position.

“Sometimes people feel magic more when under stress. So I attack, you dodge. Utilize this space.”

Kunzite was the embodiment of human warrior, strong broad frame, reaction times superb. He carried himself with decisiveness and decision, his movements clear and well-strategized and yet appearing instantaneous. It would be the best that a human alone could be, and then she saw it click in his movements, the way his jumps became more confident, more risky. She’d directed him towards a wall, and he began to scale it. She placed her attacks behind him and he pulled. The way he climbed up the side of a wall with ease, the feeling of magic in his body taking human perfection and amplifying it to something greater. 

He looked at her, and he frowned slightly, high in the air, almost surprised by where he’d ended up.

“You can jump down,” she informed him.

He frowned, looking down without comment. In his hesitation she shot another crescent beam, and he dodged the bright light careening past his shoulder. He retreated to the other side of the structure, to hang down to catch a makeshift balcony before lowering himself further.

She leapt onto the building in a single jump taking wide steps to where he’d disappeared down the other side.

She shot at his handhold without mercy or hesitation, and he tumbled backward, hands falling into empty air before he stopped in midair.

“You okay?” she called at him looking over the ledge at him hanging frozen, staring at the ceiling completely still.

He looked at her for a moment before looking around him, and sort of rolling into an upright position, looking down at the ground below him.

“That was unnecessary.”

“That was essential.”

WIthout a word he shot an energy wave back at her, it was definitely wider than the beams she created, this invisible percussive energy that knocked her off her feet and back over the structure where she fell rather ungracefully.

“Hey!” she called out accusatory to him from where she landed on the floor. 

He dropped to the ground and rounded the corner of the building. “My turn.” He stated calmly, hand glowing with silvery green energy that shot over her as she rolled out of the way.

He was assertive, calm and ruthless as Venus ducked between crannies she had trained in for years. He followed as if he was familiar as her, and she countered when she could. His next blast crumpled the makeshift storefront she had been hiding in, and she darted away to find herself staring at a palace wall. She turned, shot a crescent beam directly at him.

His energy formed a shield somehow, light beam direct away. He stepped torward her confidently.

She took a few steps to meet him. “You learn fast.”

“You underestimate me.”

She looked up at him, as her blue eyes met his she smiled slightly. She took one gloved finger and traced his angular jaw and he touched her hand.

“You are surprisingly forward, Soldier of Venus.”

“I treat war and love the same.” Her voice softened as she rose to her tiptoes and met his firm lips, and only after a moment savored did she pull away, his hands falling naturally at her waist. “I rush into both without looking back.”

He did not need more of an invitation, their lips meeting again, his hands glided along her back, fingers trailing in blonde hair and caressing her hips. He pushed her against the wall roughly, and her gloved hands clung to his shirt, trailing intricate buttons as his lips left her and traveled to her ear and she moaned into his shoulder. 

“Will someone find us here?” He asked softly into her ear in a way that sent goosebumps across her skin.

She frowned, and he pulled away when she didn’t answer. “It would be unwise.” 

“There is much to do, but this is more fun.” She traced a finger down the middle of his chest casually, looking to his eyes to tempt him back to her lips.

“I do not travel for fun.”

She pulled away. “Fair enough. Another round?”

“How did you learn to use your powers?” He stared at his fingertips where green light danced. 

She reached out towards the light, watching it sort of flicker between and around her fingers. “It’s something I was born to do. They knew- from the moment I came to be that I would protect the Princess with the blessings of Venus. And that power is specific. Your power, we don’t quite have the same sort of guide.”

“What do you mean?”

“Each planet, all of them - we know their magic. We know that Mars is fire and Venus is love, we know that Mercury is water and wisdom…” She shook her head instead of continuing to explain. “With you, we don’t know the basis of what you have or what to expect. Endymion is some sort of growth of natural power, but you-- all of the shitennou are from another kind of magic, one from another crystal, which is another system I guess. I don’t know the science. So, you’re going to have to learn based on what you feel, how you react. It should just come…”

“So someone knew what you could do.”

“Not… exactly. Powers are individual. Everyone has powers express in different ways, it's just that… they tend to follow the same theme so to speak. So, when I was old enough to realize I could see love… it already made sense.”

“See love?”

She paused for a second, gathering her thoughts, “Have you ever felt the current of a river, with your hands, when swimming, anything?”

“Of course.”

“I feel attraction like that, as if it were real and I could touch it. To feel the stream of energy between two souls is a skill I have had since birth.”

“For anyone?” he asked.

She shook her head. “It’s everywhere you know, attraction and love. In different forms, our desires put forth into how we act and what we do. Human Desires, Lunar Desires, any one race in the Silver Millennium is all the same. I am in a torrent, and it's only the strongest currents that I notice anymore, that attract my attention. And what radiates off them is blinding.”

“The Prince and the Princess.”

She nodded. “Around them, I cannot see anything else. But it's not that just can feel it, it's that I can bend and concentrate it, form it into light.” She paused for a moment considering her words. “Borrow it so to speak, the ambient emotions of people. Then…” She shot a beam of light across the room. 

He looked at where it crashed and vanished leaving no trace behind. 

“Thats… that’s  _ feelings? _ ” 

“At its core, yes.”

He looked perplexed, “Then what is this?” He indicated the light in his hand.

“What does it feel like?”

“This...might sound strange...but loyalty?”

She nodded, “Loyalty is love bound. It is powerful, strong, fierce and focused. You are all those things, so your magic is those things. So the question is, what can you do with it?”

“Is that an invitation to get started again?

“It is.”

Kunzite made the first move, and she scrambled backwards out of his reach before responding with a chain of orange light, catching him by his arm. He grabbed the chain with his free hand, and even if it burned he did not wince, pulling her off balance and pulling her towards him, the chain disappearing as fast as it appeared, and she continued forward to try and kick him and he blocked her attack.

The sparring continued, Kunzite’s skill becoming more focused, working on distance, defining his strengths and weakness. 

They were eventually interrupted by a loud whistle, which was Jadeite, and a Mars who was emphatically glaring at the ruckus that he was making. 

“Mars, how is the training going?” 

“Progress would be easier if someone could concentrate.” Mars looked over at Jadeite who was moving towards Kunzite’s side.

“We should attempt to train, the four of us this afternoon,” Kunzite stated briefly, “to understand how we will work together.”

Mars nodded. “We must attend a briefing together, which is why I came. We are being summoned, now.”

Venus raised an eyebrow, but didn’t question. 

“Kunzite, come.”

They followed Mars, who brought them to a conference room where the other inner senshi and shitennou were waiting. Princess Serenity leaned into Endymion’s arms, but the expression of peace she usually wore had been replaced with a frown, as she watched them arrive.

“Is the Queen…”

“The council is berating her for our rashness, and she did not want to draw more attention to the circumstance. They have put a firm deadline on when the shitennou must return. It is a mere day. If we exceed, they will withdraw Jupiter’s and Mars’ ground forces, and we need them here, so there’s no real choice but to comply.”

“What about Endymion?”

Serenity bit her lip.

“They don’t know about Endymion,” Mars interpreted Serenity’s hesitancy out loud. “How could they not know?!"

Serenity crumbled into the table, wordlessly, and Endymion helplessly rubbed her shoulders for a moment before she regained her composure.

“It's not up to me what The Queen and Luna report. I… I dislike the secrecy as much as you do, but that is for another day and will be handled... somehow.”

“What do we do?”

Endymion answered. “You train tonight. You eat well and try and sleep. In the morning you defend Elysion with your lives, and complete the task we have asked of you. To infiltrate the kingdom of the north, to confront the woman corrupted as Chaos and kill her swiftly.”

“Do we know who we are looking for?” Kunzite asked.

“You do.”

“What haven’t you said?” Nephrite asked, and Endymion’s gloved hands tensed into Serenity's shoulders but she did not move. 

“You know her as Beryl, though she is no longer that girl.”

“Your Beryl?” Jadeite asked and Zoisite hit him. He glared.

“My refusal was a catalyst that made her ripe for Chaos' control, and her knowledge of the kingdom is vast. It is how they have infiltrated Elysian’s ranks. I know you have known her since she was a child, but she isn't mild-mannered anymore. She will destroy Elysian, and she must be stopped.”

“Are you sure, Beryl, the red-headed woman who loved lilacs? The Beryl who followed you in your rose gardens? The one who leaves gi--”

“Who she was and what she is now are two different things. Can you show them?” Endymion asked Serenity who nodded. She waved her hand over the table, where a little screen appeared and frowned. “Mercury?”

“Of course.” Ami didn’t move from her where she had been sitting, flipping a visor and a screen came up. “This was taken outside of Elysian, three days ago. The staff you will see her holding is definitely concentrated with energy from Chaos, which is how we established she is a key target.”

The table turned into a hologram of grass fields with humans in panic, mayhem of battle. Focused in the middle was a woman floating above the ground in a purple dress, staff held high. She screamed, teeth bared like a predator, and the silver staff glowed a menacing purple, black tendrils of energy coming towards it.

The soldiers around her fell still.

The feed stopped then, the women frozen the energy of chaos surrounding her.

“That’s Beryl?” Nephrite touched the image, and his hand went right through it. “That...that’s nothing  _ like her... _ ”

“From what they say, the disease of Chaos isn’t curable. It would be kind to her soul to end its trapped misery, if there is anything of her left. Can you do that? Will you?” Endymion asked.

“Are you sure? The mind is an incredibly strong…” Zoisite started. Endymion shook his head. 

“The only cure we know of involves taking the life of another. The Silver Millennium has no recorded history of rehabilitation of those infected,” Mercury added softly. “If your friend has been taken, I’m sorry. Death would be merciful.”

“What do you mean the life of another?” Zoisite asked.

“The magic, the magic to purify chaos is high energy and-”

“We’re not talking about that.” The Princess was abrupt. “We cannot let it escape, that plan--”

“The decision of purification is not yours, it is your mother’s,” Mars reminded her with a firm voice but soft expression, and Serenity stared at Mars for a moment but did not respond, taking a shaky breath. “I don’t… I don’t want to talk about this, especially in front of our guests.”

The men looked at each other but did not respond. “Lunch, training, rest and depart in the morning.” Endymion summarized simply. “I will observe you in the training area this afternoon, if we can get any last minute intel from the Silver Alliance, I will inform you of it then. Serenity, thank you for trying. I know that the pressure from the council is high and unforgiving.”

“I just wish I could do more… that there was some way I could help.”

“You’ve given us a chance, and that's more than I could have asked for. Thank you.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Serenity has a fondness for formality, I see. ”Kunzite took long confident strides toward Venus, who was standing at the shore of the Sea of Serenity. He stood close to her, staring out at the horizon just as she had been doing alone before he interrupted. 

She turned towards him, a slender hand placed on his arm, her fingers resting on the crisp formal fabric before returning to look out over the water, the orange light of the setting sun was fading, intermixed the blues and whites of the earth above. The colors played with one another on the water’s surface like a dancing flame. She nodded in reply. “It allows her some normalcy in these troubled times. There is much to consider, isn’t there?”

The only response was the sound of a wave coming in. He looked down, and noticed she’d lost her sandals to the white coastal sand, then frowned at his own shoes. 

He kicked them off towards the shore and she smiled softly at him but did not comment, looking back over the water. 

He paused, looking at her. Tiny bits of seaspray reflected like glitter on her still features and her golden hair. She stared past him, out into the openness trying to put thoughts or words on their situation, this evening turning quickly into their departure. Gone was the action and the confidence of the soldier he had met, and in its place was beauty in contemplation. 

He touched her shoulder, and he could feel the tension, and her strength. She did not move towards him or away, but did close her blue eyes. 

“I have too,” he stated. “My dut--” 

“I know. I have my  _ own _ \-- we’re the same you and I.” She faced him then, looking up into his light eyes and he looked away. 

“You doubt me.” 

She took a step into the water, taking his hand in hers to follow, her thin orange gown getting caught in the waves. “Come.”

“Venus---” He looked down at the water, already catching the hem of his pants.

“Trust me.” She pulled him in, stepping backwards watching him. He did not question her as she led him deeper until she was treading and he was chest-deep and the roar of the waves was close to their ears. 

“Chaos--- is an ocean, Kunzite. It consumes.”

“That doesn’t mean---”

“Anyone. The greatest of us are the most vulnerable to Chaos. It isn’t so simple. Senshi- Shitennou, commoner… Princes, Princesses, Queens-- Chaos can take a soul and surround it until it knows nothing else.”

He nodded, and moved to float on the water, then and motioned for her to follow. She did, both lying next to each other, looking into the heavens, the shining Earth, the stars in the sky- the one she knew to recognize as Venus, the evening star as they called it on Earth.

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/184713977@N03/2NJ97Z)

He pointed up. “When you see that in the sky what do you think?” 

“For a long time it was just a backdrop, a mystery shrouded in fear. Now… it’s more complicated than that…” she trailed off.

“What I see is my home. I see something I promised to protect. I see potential and growth and change. I see the clouds that give us rain. I see the oceans that I can sail, and the land in which we live. I see where I have traveled. And it makes me feel so small and yet I know it. I know its leaders and its wants, and I know what we need. Venus, I am a man who makes my own decisions. And if this is to come to pass- I must face it. Elysion is under my guard and I will not send others before me.”

As they floated her hand grazed his, breaths equal, still. 

“I cannot follow you there-- She will not lose me to it. Not this close. To lose a Senshi would be the end of the kingdom as we know it. Only at the moon will she let us fight, where the crystal’s strength is the strongest, where we can lock it back into its shell- “

“Do you think it can be destroyed?”

“Queen Serenity doesn’t think so- she says the force is as old as time. Darkness born with the first sun.”

“What do you think?”

Venus searched through the stars for answers she didn’t have, focused on floating, her chest breathing evenly. “I trust her.”

“Do you trust me?”

“The stories are of greats, the most powerful of us all, falling to their knees, embracing the darkness as a leader. To be stripped of everything of meaning, to become a slave to something so vile… with no recourse but death, that it refuses to grant. I don’t trust it. We are taught to fear it, from birth. You have no such knowledge, and I fear your pride--”

“I am Shitennou.”

“You can become nothing, at the bottom of the sea of darkness.”

They stared into the sky silently. “You know I have to try.”

“If we meet again, and you are not you…”

“Kill me as any good soldier would do. Please grant me that respect.”

She glanced to the side looking into his silver eyes, the ones so much like the moon, so honest and deep and full of truth, and he did not lie. She could see the flicker of fear hidden in his tense jaw and thin lips. He was asking for mercy from the darkness if he failed. She moved back into the water and touched his face, and bit her lip. The thought of facing him, the thought of the kindness in his eyes being filled with hate. “I do not wish to live with the knowledge I betrayed the only thing believe in,” he added simply.

“They say…”

“Hmm?”

“They say that love is the thing that keeps Chaos from your soul- that as long as you can love another...you cannot be consumed.”

“Then I have nothing to fear.” He turned towards her then, pulling her close, and she leaned into him kissing his lips, fingers tugging at his waterlogged shirt, losing her dress into the sea.

There were no more words that night. 

* * *

As soon as the shitennou left the moon went on its highest alert. Each Sailor Soldier posted to the corners of the castle, watching from high towers alone waiting for news. Artemis would occasionally report some news over video chat, and then repeat what they were looking for: increases in Youma activity, huge variations in weather, destruction on a large scale, signs of energy drains over wide areas. She’d muted him at his point, looking at the horizon, the twinkling lights of the moon at rest. The blue planet high in the sky, its swirls of clouds and the deep blue of water not indicating the war raging on its lands.

There was a soft knock at the door before it opened. 

“Venus.” Queen Serenity stood next to her at the overlook, staring out at the kingdom below her before continuing. “There is little time, and I have one final request.”

“My Qu---”

The Queen shook her head, stopping and put a hand on her shoulder. “If Chaos makes it here, the Princess and I must be together, and if I pass before that happens, it must get into her possession immediately. There will be little time, and it is your duty to ensure she has what she needs to fight, in whatever way possible. Without it all hope is lost.”

Venus nodded. 

“I would give her it now, but I do not wish to mark her as more of Chaos' target than she already is. Do not worry about me. Worry about the Crystal, worry about her above all else. These are my final orders to you.”

“My--”

“Let me go with grace, Venus.”

Venus gave her a single nod, and the Queen left as quickly as she came. 

Venus leaned against the glass, watching the city silently, looking up in the sky, counting her own breaths.

The alarms went off. 

She slammed her hand on the button to activate audio, “--gy accumulation has increased drastically, the threshold to the planetary breach to be met in mere minutes. Prepare for invasion, I repeat, prepare for invasion!” He’d started another sentence, but Venus did not hear it. The sky was darkening, thick clouds unseen ever before on this moon were blotting out the horizon as they sped closer at unnatural speed. Soldiers rushed towards it, and she turned to the exit, clear instructions in her mind.

She tried to plot where the Queen and Princess would be, but they had allotted three minutes for emergency procedures, and they got maybe thirty seconds. She knew the Princess was in her quarters, most likely with Endymion. Queen Serenity was logical, she was likely already in the throne room or war room and she headed that way first, past running guards and panicked attendants, around sharp corners.

An explosion shook the castle walls, inlays coming loose, bits of gold and silver falling around her. 

She heard from her watch that the east side of the castle had been breached, and she ran as fast as she could towards screaming and clanging of swords. If the breach was in the east, The Queen would be directed to head west, but likely would detour towards the Princess.

She backtracked for a moment, finding the hallway she was looking for, to see fleeting guards round a corner. 

She called after them and Queen Serenity turned towards her. “Venus, behind you!”

She spun and barely summoned her own sword to parry what would have been a lethal blow, pushing the silver haired general back with all of her might while simultaneously a boom careened through them, the wall crumbling, and smoke and dust filled the hallway. She looked back to see a gaping hole, the Queen on the ground trying to get up, though her guard faired worse, one pinned by crumbling stone. Venus screamed, “RUN!”

Serenity dashed outside through the hole in the castle wall.

They had to be tracking them.

Kunzite did not lose his concentration, his sword aimed for her side and she barley parried it out of the way, scrambling backward to her feet. 

She looked up at blank silver eyes staring down at her, boring into her blue ones. 

“General Kunzite!” she screamed his name and he sneered at her, shifting with an unnatural speed and releasing a magic blast which threw her back. She skidded across the ground before standing back up, throwing a light beam.

“Don’t you remember?”

“I know now what the moon withheld from us!” he screamed charging toward her.

“It’s the lie of Chaos! The one we talked about remember? Kunzite...your prince! Your loyalty!”

He slammed her body backward on a pile of rubble, the energy crushing her. He stopped then for a moment considering her, immobile form, still pressed against the wall, each breath becoming harder and harder as she struggled.

He released her and she crumpled to the ground on her hands and knees and struggled for breath. 

“You die and it is all ours,” he stated with the certainty of the brainwashed.

“Kunzite, please forgive me.” She whispered, and she charged her sword glowing bright yellow like the sun, aimed directly for his chest. 

He vanished, her sword slicing through empty space, while he reappeared behind her, his sword going through her back. She could see it, the edge, near her heart covered in her own blood and she was in too much shock to cry as her sword and fuku vanished in ribbons of light. She tried to form words. To tell the man behind her that this was the work of something else, of something vile, that she didn’t blame him. Something he could take with him if he ever became free. And nothing would come.

At that moment she heard Queen Serenity scream, a scream that somehow traveled through all the mayhem, and in the next moment, she felt a light that could only be described as true peace before darkness came over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -End-


End file.
